Sin and Fear
by Solstice White
Summary: Sin is the Devil, but she isn't that bad...Really. With Pitch on the rise, and The Man in the Moon pushing her to help Jack Frost, what's in store for her? An OC story, rated for slight language and future gore. Please review.
1. Sin and Fear

Sin and Fear

I smiled, and walked down a back alley, only to find a little boy crying. I frowned, I may be considered evil, but I draw the line at kids. As I turned to walk away, the kids saw me. I smiled, and attempted to make myself not so intimidating. Let's face it, it wasn't easy.

"Miss?" His shaky voice called out. I sighed, I had a soft spot for kids, and it was probably going to get me into trouble someday. I walked closer, my elegant walking stick making a pleasant clicking on the ground.

"Hiya kid. Why so sad, huh?" I asked, crouching down, and tipping my black fedora back. The kid sniffed, and shook some. Poor thing, he couldn't have been older than five. He had dark hair, and tan skin.

"It, be da Boogeyman." He sniffed, and I stood up, rubbing my temples. There was a reason why I was the fucking Devil, and not a patron saint of children. I really didn't know how to deal with a kid.

"I'm sure your mom could help you, why don't you go and find her, yeah?" The boy sniffed and nodded, running into the light, when I noticed piercing yellow eyes peer out at me from the darkness.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my city?" I said, my voice coming out polite and controlled. I set my walking stick in front of me, laying both hands on it passive aggressively. The eyes disappeared, and his shadow appeared on the wall. I frowned.

"I don't think I've ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting the Devil herself." His cold voice retorted from the shadow's. I smiled charmingly, but even I felt the cruelness behind it.

"I assure you, what you've heard is probably all lies. I really am a good person." I said smoothly, and he walked out of the shadow's ahead of me, smiling. I never really liked what I heard about the 'Boogeyman' he was far too ambitious and power-hungry. He had no concern at all for the balance of things. I mean, yeah, I was sin and I bought peoples souls, but I only really did it to bad people. The good people had other spirit's to take care of them, I only got the evil ones that called _me._

"But, this idle small talk doesn't answer my question. Why. Are. You. In. My. City?" I said patiently, but my voice came out cruel and cold; somehow still keeping it's polite tone.

"I go anywhere there is _fear_," He explained, sniffing the air deeply. I frowned. This was the city of sin, why would there be fear here? Well, there was that _one _little kid.

"You better keep your damn paw's off this city, as well as my others or I'll have Wrath hunt you down." I said, smiling and keeping my tone conversational.

"I find myself wondering why we haven't met before. The Boogeyman and The Devil, they seem to go hand in hand. Fear, and Sin." The Boogeyman said in return, his voice a purr. He walked around me, and I laughed harshly.

"Do you really? I'd think that the King of Nightmares had more to do than consider idle idea's that were best left to philosopher's. The Guardian's must really have you beat down, huh?" I said, and suddenly I felt his breath on the side of my neck. I saw some black forms moving in the shadow's and my eyes narrowed.

"Now, I had intended to keep this a friendly conversation…" The forgotten King began, and I turned to face him, sneering.

"I'm not the Devil because I'm a bitch, King. Don't think that if you start a fight, that I won't drag you back here by your vocal cords. You're in New Orleans, one of MY cities, and, it's New Years eve; everyone's racking up the sin tonight. I've already bought seven souls and seen twice as many murders." I said, laughing, and the King scowled, getting up in my face even further. I stared back undeterred.

"My dear, I think you're forgetting about the fear those murders cause. They fear the small children of this place have when they see the black, and not the white; the fear of the damned." He said smoothly, and the darkness tightened around us. I frowned, and glared at him.

I raised my walking stick, and pulled out the blade just as the shadow's pounced. My blade slipped out, and I spun, blue flames spreading out from me in a circle. I slashed and stabbed at the vague shadow's and at the King as he swung his hand at me. I was getting pissed.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed, my voice a low howl, becoming what it truly was; a high pitched growl that sounded hollow and inspired fear. My dark hair blew free of it's bun, my hat flying off, and blue flames exploded around me. The Nightmare King stood in front of me, as I tried to regain my composure. I had a side that was truly scary, and I couldn't let it free, or else I'd just egg him on.

My sword was sheathed back inside the walking stick, and my hair rearranged itself back into it's bun, my fedora landing neatly back on it. I looked at him coldly.

"Don't think for one minute I will let this little _indiscretion_ of yours, go _unnoted_ King." I said, my voice a low growl.

"You're all too predicable, aren't you? Always making deals, don't you want more than that? A life outside of that?" He said, and I tried not to let what he said phase me, but regret flashed on my face before I regained my cold mask. He grinned triumphantly.

"I know how badly you want it, a life different than the one given to you. All I want is to be believed in-!" He started, and his words dug in deep into my heart. I didn't let it show this time, and I smiled coldly.

"King, you can't sell to a salesmen. I suggest you take your business deal elsewhere," I said polite as ever. I raised my walking stick to leave, when his shadow's closed in again. My eyes widened, as black sand stabbed me through my stomach. I clutched the wound instantly, but a wave of my blood still hit the pavement with a splash. I felt the darkness inside my body, and I laughed.

"I don't think so." I said, and pulled out my sword stabbing myself in the exact same spot. Blue flame flared through my veins, burning away the darkness. I pulled it out, and snarled looking for the Nightmare King. How dare he. As I lunged at him, he faded into the darkness around him, disappearing.

Then I calmed myself. That was Pride taking over. Of all the sins I held, Pride was the worst to contain, even though I had given it a human form so it could serve me. It also fed into the darker sins, like insanity. I hated when they overflowed, and started to spread to the things around me.

I hated to leave my city on _such_ a night of gluttony and sin, but I had to alert the Guardians. I raised my waist high walking stick, and slammed it back down to the ground. Blue flame danced around me in a circle and the scene around me changed, becoming snowy. Everything around me was bright with light, and it made me sneeze.

Internally, I hated going to the North Pole. It was easy to see that no one but Nikolas even tolerated me. Nikolas though, he was sympathetic to me, and knew there was a difference between me and The Nightmare King. See, yes, I am considered evil, but I don't want to be. I have to spread sin and buy souls to set an example for children; the point was that they were suppose to see how adults were acting and know that it was bad, so they could grow up and not make the same mistakes.

The other guardian's, on the other hand, hated me. They only saw the negative. Me; spreading sin, evil and buying souls.

Hey! It's not like this is what I wanted my life, or afterlife, to be.

I stood in the snow, and patched up my dress shirt and vest that King ruined. That man had no sense of etiquette at all, destroying such nice clothes…. I pushed the Gluttonous thoughts away easily, and stared at the scene around me.

I was about 5'6 and had very pale skin and the palest blue eyes. They were cruel eyes, and I hadn't had them in life. I had black wavy hair, that I kept in a bun under my fedora, a white dress shirt, black vest, and black dress pants with sharp black heels. You could say I was pretty with pale/grey skin a small nose and full lips. I probably looked like a mafia member from the '20's, but hey. I'd be letting Gluttony get a hold of me if I decided to change my style.

Suddenly, as I walked up to the Yeti at the front gate, I felt Depression stir.

'_There is still Darkness in here.'_ She said, and I sighed. Depression was an entity separate from me. IT was the only one I couldn't make into my henchmen. When I did, she (or he depending on the recipient) always died of grief. So, she stayed in my head.

First, there were seven, but now there's more. Pride, Anger, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth (Also known as Depression), Lust and Greed were the originals. Now, there is Sacrifice, Insanity, Murder, Desperation and Hate as well. It's kind of sad, I thought originally that I was going to be put out of a job because the sin's should have died out as humanity learned how dangerous they were. Apparently, they didn't.

If there was a little darkness left in me, it'd be out soon enough. There was enough floating around in my mind without it, and I couldn't see it getting a good enough foot hold.

"Hi Phil." I said, smiling out of respect. The Yeti towered over me. He made some gruff growling noises that basically said '_No, you're not welcome here.'_ I tapped my walking stick against the snow impatiently.

"Understand, this is a matter of upmost importance. I give you_ my word_ Phil." I said gravely. He looked at me for a moment, weighing his options. See, when I give _my word_ it's quite different than when people do it. It means I am physically incapable of doing what I have sworn not to do.

Phil made more growling noises and let me in. I walked inside, I tapped my walking stick against the ground and appeared in Nikolas' office. Black sand made me stumble next to him, as it swirled around us, blanketing the intricate glowing globe.

The King of Nightmares laughed cruelly and suddenly all the darkness disappeared.

"Seems I'm a bit too late to warn you, huh?" I commented dryly as Nikolas turned around. I bowed mockingly, pulling off my hat.

"Je rends hommage au roi du Nord," I said, before standing back up. "As you can see, he's back, and he's got something up his sleeve. I'm sorry I got here too late." I finished, as Nikolas looked up at the moon.

"Eh, that's okay. We have to gather the Guardians. Pitch is planning something bad, I feel it in my belly." His heavily accented voice said from under his white beard. I looked up at the seven and half foot man, and shook my head.

"I'll take my leave then, they wouldn't want me here…" I said, but through the huge window, the moon shined almost blindingly bright.

Nikolas smiled sadly. "Bah, they don't understand. Me, and Manny, we know. You help us, yes?" He said, grabbing me around the shoulders and crushing me to his side, smiling. I smiled back, but it came out strained.

"If you insist North, but I don't think they'll like that…While you gather them, I'll just go outside. You can have Phil come get me…" I said, pulling myself away from the huge man. He liked to be a friend to everyone, always understanding.

"No, I call them, and you wait here." He said, turning away to alert the Guardians. I sighed, and stared up at the man in the moon.

"Old guy, why'd you make me the Devil?" I whispered, and Manny shown a gentle light around me. I stepped back into the shadows of North's office.

Soon enough, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandman were all here. They didn't see me, and I didn't acknowledge me. They talked amongst themselves, before they noticed the moon was putting forth light so blinding, it almost burned me. I glanced over, and the only one who seemed to notice was the Sandman, who, was mute. Fucking figures.

They kept talking, and ignoring the moon for a minute more before I stepped in.

Both my hands were on my walking stick, and I clenched them, raising it, before slamming it back down into the ground. Blue light and souls screaming erupted in the air.

"Save your petty squabbles for a different time fools; The Man in the Moon has something to say." I snapped, looking at them with a dark scowl.

A shadow appeared in the light. Pitches shadow; the others gasped and murmured, but I watched patiently.

"Manny, what must we do?" Nikolas asked.

Suddenly a crystal came up from the floor; the light particles swirled and twisted forming into a boy with stark white hair, frost blue eyes, in a blue hoodie.

"The Man obviously thinks you need help." I said, as Bunnymund kept complaining over and over.

"You're not even suppose to be here. Last time _I _checked, YOU were evil." The damn rat said his Australian accent working it's way under my skin. I smiled coolly, knowing that it would piss him off.

"Jack Frost." North said wondrously, with a shrug. Bunnymund swore, and the Tooth Fairy buzzed around irritatingly.

I tipped my hat to them all.

"Well, I have to say, it's been nice chatting with you all, but you have the answer's and I'm not needed." I said, turning to leave. Golden sand swirled around me as I tried to leave, turning me to see Sandy pointing once again at the moon.

Suddenly, the crystal fell away, and blue flames made of light swirled around to mirror me. I looked up at the moon, disbelieving. I couldn't believe that HE would want me to help, after all I was the evil one.

"As long as they help protect the children, right?" Tooth asked rhetorically.

"Maybe Jack Frost, but _her!_ She doesn't care about the children! And all Jack does is freeze water parts and mess with my egg hunts!" Bunnymund said, his accented words carrying anger. He glared at me, then at the picture of Jack. I walked back, out of the moonlight, but He just shined brighter and I stopped.

"He's an irresponsible, selfish-!" The Rat continued.

"Guardian," North said, smiling and interrupting the bunny.

"What are we even suppose to do with _her_! She's the _Devil_, if anything, she'd join Pitch the second she could! She spreads more evil and sin than-!" He said louder, puffing his chest out threateningly and glaring at me. I stared calmly back.

"But, she has a purpose. She helps children in her own way, the Devil knows how to keep the balance, and she helps children." North said, smiling happily. I backed out of the moonlight, and reached up to lower the brim of my hat.

"Well, if you all are so divided on what your creator has decided, I'll run and get Jack, and you can all talk over how evil I am, and how irresponsible he is. I know when I'm not welcome, unlike the Rat Bastard." I said, walking towards the door. I tapped my walking stick against the door frame, and walked through.

My surroundings changed quickly, as always. I was standing in a back alley, and I quickly summoned Sacrifice and Insanity. They were wearing black and white hoodies that covered their faces.

It was dark, and I heard someone walk closer. Insanity grinned and pulled out a brown bag. Strangely enough, it was Insanity in the white jacket. I raise my eyebrow, and the smile widened. They both were very, very tall. Almost as tall as North himself.

"_North told me toooo_…" The shrieking inhuman voice of Insanity said. Suddenly the white haired boy turned the jumped into the alley we were standing in, and I stepped into the light.

"Hello, Jack Frost." I said, resting both hands on my walking stick. Jack looked at me apprehensively.

"Who are you?" He asked, and I smiled softly.

"I'm sure you've heard stories of me. Buying souls, contracts, hell, fire… Ringing any bells?" I said politely, the soft timbre of my voice becoming inhuman before calming again.

He gaped, and I stared calmly back.

"You're…The Easter Kangaroo's wife?!" He said, smiling big, and I laughed.

"Like I would ever marry that overgrown Rat Bastard. We can exchange names later, perhaps. For now, we are on a schedule." I said, and Insanity and Sacrifice walked out from behind him, and shoved him in the sack. I tapped my walking stick on the ground, and soon enough we were back in the North Pole.

Insanity was looking around at everyone, it's face becoming hungry and it giggled; a horrible sound.

"Back to work." I snapped coldly, and they dropped the sack, and disappeared laughing. Everyone was here, and they all were in front of me, watching for Jack. I looked away, and went to stand in the moon light.

_"Man in the Moon, why have you picked me? If anything, I should be locked away. Far, far away from these noble Guardians. Even if one is an Australian jackass."_ I asked silently.

I felt the light become brighter, and I knew he heard me, but he wouldn't answer.

I backed out of the light, looking at the floor.

"I hope the Sin's treated you well," Nikolas said, gesturing towards Jacks wrinkled blue hoodie.

"Oh well, yeah, I love being shove in a sack and dragged through a magic portal." He said sarcastically, smiling and swinging up his wooden staff onto his shoulder.

"Oh, good! That was my idea!" Nikolas said happily, he gestured to Bunnymund who was brooding in the shadows. "You know Bunny, obviously-"

"Blizzard of '68, an Easter Sunday?" The Rat growled back.

"The Tooth Fairy." North continued, and the feathered woman herself flew up to him, excitedly.

"Hello Jack!" She said, and then began checking out his teeth, her little tooth thingy's checking them out with even more gusto. "Girls, pull yourself together, lets not disgrace the uniform." She scolded gently.

"Sandy," Santa went on, "Sandy, Sandy!" He yelled, waking up the little golden man.

"And last but not least, Sin. The Devil." He said, gesturing to me. Jack looked at me curiously through the shadow's and I stared back emotionlessly. He turned back to the Guardians.

"Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" He asked, and Sandman started flashing images really fast over his head.

"You're here, for the same reason as them, Jack. The Boogeyman has come back, and the Man in the Moon has chosen you as a Guardian. Congratulations." I said smoothly and quietly from the shadows.

"Now you are Guardian!" North shouted, and I tipped my hat to him as chaos broke out in the form of tiny elves playing trumpets and Yeti's clapping and throwing confetti.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on. Why am I a Guardian?" He asked, looking at me. I stared back, cold and smirked.

"Do I look like the right person to ask? The Devil isn't exactly the protector incarnate of children." I said sarcastically. Jack's brow furrowed.

"Then why-?" He started, but the Bunny/Rat cut in.

"Heh, yeah, that's exactly what I said!"

"Keep your mouth shut rat, and let the big man speak." I snapped.

"Each of us protects a child who believes." North said, gesturing to the lights on the globe. "But enough of this wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing god knows what-!" He continued, angrily.

"You mean, the Boogeyman?" Jack asked, chuckling. Nikolas whirled around, the globe looming beside him.

"When he threatens us, he threatens them!" North exclaimed gravely, gesturing one large hand towards the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack argued, turning around. I walked into the light in front of him, raisng my walking stick to poke him gently.

"You think you're not qualified?! Get in line. IT doesn't matter, do you think they just randomly picked you?! You were chosen, by the Moon." I snarled pushing him back. Ingrate fuck head.

"What?" He asked, brows furrowing again.

"Last night Jack, he chose you." Tooth said gently.

"You see, you cannot say no." North agreed gently. I looked up at the moon again and turned away. I walked out the door, and felt a cool breeze against my back. Jack appeared in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and I looked at him, my expression cold.

"I'm going to go, and sleep. I'm tired." I said, pushing past him with my walking stick.

I stop, and turned back to his sad looking face. I sighed through my nose, and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Nikolas will explain everything to you. You should go and talk to him. Phil?" I said, looking for a familiar Yeti in the amazing workshop. Beautiful couldn't even begin t cover it. Phil led me to a red and green room with a bed and no annoying little ankle biters-I mean elves.

I took off my hat, and sat, pulling my shoes off. I crawled under the warm blankets, and fell asleep.


	2. Nightmares of the Devils'

Sin and Fear

Nightmares of the Devils'

I usually didn't dream of anything, well, except the night I died. Usually, in my dreams I relived it over and over, before floating on to a dark, still ocean that mirrored the clear night skies. I would always stand by a lone tree, and look up at the sky. Maybe this was the heaven I would've had, that is, if I hadn't lived a life of sin and murder. Then again, this could've been my hell, you never really can tell.

This time, I was looking down into the darkness under the water. I saw yellow eyes peer up at me, and Depression let me know that someone was messing with my dreams.

"Pitch Black. Seeing in my dreams isn't a nightmare, but it's close to it." I said politely, though the sentence itself was rude, and suddenly he vanished, only to step out of the shadows from the tree.

"No, I know what you're most afraid of. But that's not why _I'm _here." He said, walking around me to stand in front of me. I looked at him, and narrowed my eyes.

"Then, pray tell, why the fuck are you in my head? I would caution you otherwise, but it's a little late for that." I said, watching him carefully. He laughed, and stared back without hesitation. Darkness spread out from the hem of his grey robe along the water.

"You're word games, while amusing, are ineffectual here." Pitch said, and I laughed coldly. Inside I was feeling uneasy, but I concealed it. My bright eyes locked on to his yellow ones, and I smiled.

"I think not. But it's all a matter of technicality, and I'd rather know why you're here." I said, watching him closely.

"I'm just here, to pay a friend a visit." He said, walking closer and bringing the darkness with him. I scowled.

"Now, why don't I believe you? Oh, wait, I know. Because you're an evil bastard, and we're not friends." I said, smiling wide. He glared, and smiled horribly in return, his face oozing arrogance. My world became black, no stars or ocean anymore. Only Pitch, standing in front of me, golden eyes narrowed dangerously. My cold eyes narrowed in response, and I scowled darkly.

"They do say, takes one to know one, correct? I may be fear, but how many have _I_ murdered compared to _you_, my dear? All I want-" The King said, and I turned away from him, searching the darkness. I laughed coldly, and walked away. A hand grabbed my shoulder, and hands dug painfully into my skin. My face quickly became expressionless.

"What did I tell you King? I make deals like this all the time, I know what kind of price your _help_ comes at." I explained, my voice low and emotionless against the surrounding darkness; and I watched him from the corner of my eye. His yellow eyes smoldered angrily against his grey face, and the hand on my shoulder tightened.

I was getting tired of this charade, and I started to push back and quarantine the darkness in my mind. Suddenly, as I did, Pitch leaned closer to my ear, his spiky hair brushing mine.

"I've been playing _fair _so far, my dear. I know more than you think about you, Sin. I've kept things civil. I wonder how the guardians would react if they knew who you really were Sin? They condemn you, scorn you and who you are. They don't understand you, not at all. They don't even know what you want most." He whispered in my ear, sounding so convicting and contrite. My eyebrow's drew together and I scowled, baring my teeth. I spun around to get up in his handsome smiling face.

I smiled forcibly. My fists clenched by my sides as I fought away temptation of giving in. I acted like what he said hadn't phased me in the slightest.

I pulled with my mind, and blue flame exploded around me in the darkness behind me, causing shadow to play across our faces, my bright eyes staring out from the shadows on my face, while Pitch's face was illuminated eerily.

"When will you realize that you're place will always be with Darkness, Sin?" He asked, and before I could snarl and bite his head off, I was sitting up in bed, sweating and panting. I huffed, and snarled, turning my head. I almost slipped up, and that pissed me off. Pitch needed to stay the fuck out of my head. I slid out of the pretty red blankets, and dangled my legs over the edge of the bed.

I rubbed my temples, and closed my eyes. Suddenly, Jack burst in the room. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, my face expressionless and waiting. His blue eyes held confusion and unresolved feelings, and for a moment, I wondered what Nikolas had told him. I stood up, grabbed my black walking stick, and flipped my hat on with the other hand.

"There's trouble with Tooth," He said, and I smiled, putting on my hat. I slipped on my heels, and they transformed into black, knee high converses, my dress pants tucked comfortably in them. I had a feeling heels wouldn't be appropriate in the Fairy's kingdom. I noticed Jack watching me curiously, as we walked out the room and to were the rest of the Guardians were.

"So, are you a Guardian too? I've never heard of you…" He started, shrugging. I smiled.

"I think the Man knows better than to make _The Devil_ a Guardian of children's beliefs." I answered, and he smiled nervously and looked me over.

"Yeah. Um, what's your _center_?" Jack asked as we hurried up stairs, ducking under flying toys and between yeti's. I glanced over at him, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know, well, I guess you don't know. North said that every spirit has a center, something they inspire in children," He began. I thought for a moment.

"I don't have one. I'm not exactly a being aimed to help and protect children. The Man has me more concerned with adults sin's." I explained quietly, determinedly looking forward as we walked. Soon we came to a bustling room with a sleigh in it. Jack's blue eyes widened, and he smiled wide.

"Okay, one ride, that's it." Frost said, shaking his finger, hoping in excitedly. I climbed in, and placed my cane on the seat.

"I think my holes' would be faster mate; and safer," Bunny argued, before North grabbed him laughing, and flung him in the sleigh in front of me.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Nikolas yelled happily, as yeti's and elves scurried out of the way hurriedly. I sat calmly, while Bunny freaked out. The sleigh jerked forward, and I could smell the fear and panic coming off the Rat in waves. It brought a sadistic smile to my face.

"There are no seatbelts!"

North laughed. "It was just expression. Yah!" He yelled, and the sleighed lurched forward at a tremendous speed. We sped through ice caves, and I noted that Sandy was enjoying the ride, smiling along with Jack, while Rat Bastard looked like he was going to throw up.

We were out in the sky, and Jack started to fool around, jumping into the air to fly. His blue hoodie and white hair nearly blended in with the cold sky's and snow ridden mountains around us, and even I had to admit. It was beautiful, even though I had to duck around the direct sunlight, and crouch into the shadows of the sleigh. Thankfully it was early morning, and the shadows were long.

We soon entered a portal, then we were in Tooth's kingdom. I looked around, then I sprung up into the air and out of the sled as I saw dark sand flying by me in the air. Rage bubbled up in me, and my hat disappeared, my dark hair flew free and I felt my teeth elongate. My eyes burned with rage, and as I fell to the ground, the sound of fabric ripping reached my ears as huge black wings grew out of my back.

I turned in the air, and flew in front of the sleigh into Tooth's mountain kingdom. My walking stick grew longer, turning into it's true form.

A long, elegant, and black pitch fork.

As I flew, I summoned Sacrifice to fight off the Nightmares that I noticed were swallowing up miniature tooth fairy's. I bared my teeth and began slicing and stabbing the Nightmares with Sacrifice by my side. Her black hood stayed pulled up over her face, and she ripped through the dark dream horses savagely. She turned to look at me, shadow's covering half of her face.

"Don't slip all the way, my Lady," She reminded me, and I nodded, taking more control of my anger. I was a monster, that was my true form. The way I was now, was like 25% changed. It would be really bad if I lost control…

A particularly nasty looking Nightmare rushed me, and I tucked my wings flat and dived for it, dodging around the intricate spiral buildings. A second before we collided, it dropped low, rushing towards the ground, trailing black sand behind it with a 'whoosh'. I followed it, determined, before I noticed all the Guardians standing on an island in the palace. Sacrifice looked at me, and nodded, taking off after the horse as I dropped down, restraining my power.

Feathers behind me erupted in blue flame, burning away, and my pitch fork became the beautiful walking stick it once was. My teeth returned to normal, and my hair neatly rearranged itself back into it's bun, the fedora landing gently back on my head.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North thundered, and Tooth flew around panicked.

"They took my fairy's, and the teeth. All of them, everything is gone-everything!" She answered, frantically buzzing her wings and darting around; searching for them. She settled down on her knee's in defeat, and the others besides Jack and I, hopped up to comfort her. I stood below and looked around for Pitch or anymore Nightmares. I wasn't the comforting type, and anyways, someone had to keep an eye out.

"Not all of them," Jack said, his voice quiet and hopeful as a tiny, beautifully feathered fairy flew out from behind his white hair. The tiny fairy joined Tooth, and she smiled hopefully. I averted my eyes, feeling awkward. It was like I was a third wheel, like I didn't belong.

Which was true. None of them liked me, and they went out of their way to tell me, or at least the Rat did. The others just sent me distasteful looks, save North. I crossed my arms, and watched for any signs of shadow's or black sand.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The big four, and the Devil, all in one place." Pitch's dark, amused voice said, coming from different places in the palace. My eyes narrowed, and I searched the shadow's for any trace of him.

"I'm a little star-struck." Pitch finished, sarcasm and amusement lacing his words as he appeared above us, smirking with his hands held behind his back. "Did you like my show on the globe North? I brought you all together, didn't I?"

"PITCH!" Tooth yelled, crouching aggressively to spring. I tapped my stick, and in a split second was next to her. I held my walking stick out in front of her, stopping any movement.

"Calm yourself. He's doing this on purpose, to make you reckless and stupid." I whispered, and the rage in her big almond eyes calmed.

"You've got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" She screamed anyway, her wings buzzing in anger. He disappeared, and reappeared on top of another brightly colored building.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" He mocked, his voice becoming dangerous.

"What do you want?" North's accented voice broke in, as he stood tall, branding his golden and silver sword at Pitch.

"Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in. Maybe, I'm tired of hiding under beds-!" He snarled, turning in to a shadow then reappearing closer to us. Jack began to take in what he said, and his blue eyes held sympathy. I ground my teeth and glared.

"Maybe, that's where you belong!" The Rat yelled back, walking forward. I glared at him.

"Rat Bastard, I know it's hard, but stop being a dumbass." I whispered fiercely. The way North and Tooth were talking, I could get some information out of Pitch, but with Bunny, all he would do was antagonize the King, and I would learn nothing.

Pitch appeared behind the Rat. "Go suck on an egg rabbit." He taunted, and disappeared in to the shadows again.

"Oh, and who's that, Jack Frost?" He said, laughing. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

I tapped my walking stick against the ground and appeared next to Jack, who was brandishing his wooden staff and looking around suspiciously. His blue eyes flickered to mine before he looked around again, his handsome pale face tense.

"I'm not." Jack answered defiantly.

"Jack, you know what they say about shadows?" I whispered, and he shook his head no. "That it's stupid to be afraid of them, because they can't hurt you. Same thing applies here, he's all bark and no bite." I finished, and Jack looked at me, relaxing some before looking for Pitch again.

"Oh, good, a neutral party. Or will you be tempted by the Devil who whispers in your ear? Either way, I'm going to ignore you. But, you should be used to that." Pitch said, appearing in the shadows of a fence.

"Pitch, you stinkin' bastard, come here!" Bunny growled loudly, lunging. Pitch smirked, and became a shadow again. Tooth yelled and charged, but a Nightmare reared out of the shadows to attack the feathered woman.

In that split second, I tapped my walking stick, and Sacrifice appeared in front of Tooth, taking the blow while Tooth screamed. Sacrifice looked to me, in silent question and I nodded right before she vanished. She would hunt down the nightmares again until I summoned her.

The King appeared in front of the dark horse, in a flash, while Tooth backpedaled to us, the colorful feathers along her body ruffled in alarm.

"Whoa, easy, easy." He said, calming the horse. Pitch trailed his hand through some of the black sand, and gestured to us. "Look familiar Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick; turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up. They smell fear." Pitch continued, explaining, the others backed up cautiously, but I stood still glaring at him.

"Afraid, of you? No one's been afraid of _you_ since the Dark Ages!" Bunny yelled, brandishing his pitiful stick of wood at Pitch. I tapped my stick, and appeared behind Pitch, only to have him disappear into the shadows once more. My hands tightened on my cane; this was becoming annoying.

"Ah, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened, miserable. Such happy times; for me." He said, appearing on top of a building to my left. I turned, and pointed my walking stick at him.

"You tipped the scales, King. No one has the right to do that," I said, pointing my walking stick at him. Bunny snorted below, and sent me a look that could've curdled milk. I ignored it, and stared instead at the Nightmare that was starting to edge closer to me. I smiled wide, and twirled my walking stick arrogantly, daring it to get closer. It backed off, and all I turned to see Pitch standing behind me. My eyebrows drew together, and I swung my walking stick at his head, but he disappeared before it could connect.

I straightened, and smoothed back my hair.

"_They _tipped the scales, with their goodness and light, lifting their hearts, and giving them _hope_. Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream, 'oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the _boogeyman_." Pitch spat, his face holding a rage that made even me, blink in alarm. The other's backed up a few steps, surprised by the anger, and the foreboding of the speech as he appeared on an even higher building above us all.

He chuckled, changing gears. "Well, that's all about to change."

Under me, the building started to disintegrate, and the palace shook. I looked around, and saw the other buildings quivering, before they started to disintegrate as well.

"It's happening already." He said, appearing next to me. I turned and glared, both hands on my walking stick.

"What is?" Jack asked, as blue flame roared towards Pitch, who once again disappeared. Tooth was looking crushed, and the King's voice came out from the shadows.

"Children, are waking up, and realizing the _tooth fairy _never came," He said, his voice mockingly sweet. "Such a little thing, but to a child…"

"What's going on?" Frost asked, confused as he watched the buildings crumble into dust.

"They-they don't believe in me anymore," Tooth said, her voice heartbroken and resigned. I felt sympathy stir inside my chest for her, but I pushed it away angrily. I drew the hidden blade out of my walking stick and waited for Pitch to make his move.

"Didn't they tell you both? It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect; wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away." He drawled sinisterly, and chuckled briefly. "And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear, and darkness and me. It's your turn, not to be believed in." Pitch continued, the tones of his voice dark as he towered over us, casting a long shadow over us all.

"I don't think so King." I said, tapping my sword against the ground and appearing in front of him. Blue flame danced around us, as I raised my blade to strike. In that fraction of a second, he smirked, and fell off a building, before falling gracefully onto a Nightmare. I dove down after him through the air, but accidentally passed through direct sunlight and spun off course, losing him. I winced as I fell into the water.

I looked down to arm where the direct sunlight had touched me. It had burned through my clothes and left a golden burn on my white skin. I stood up, and looked around me. It was beautiful, I was in a small crystal blue pond surrounded by rocks and a blooming cherry tree. Emerald green moss and grass collected on the rocks around me, and I turned to see a big picture on the rock wall in front of me.

I got out of the water, and sat on the rocks, sheathing my walking stick. I stood, and crossed my arms.

"He fucking got away." I spat as the others joined me.

Tooth sat in a heep, with baby tooth flying around her worriedly. Jack crouched by her.

"Why would Pitch want the teeth?" Jack asked.

"It's not the teeth, it's the memories inside them, that's why we collect the teeth Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." She said, her voice rough. Gears began to turn in my head, about why Pitch would want to steal memories. She flew over to the huge picture of her on the cave wall, while Jack followed her.

"My fairies and I watch over them, and when they need to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's teeth, yours too." She explained, looking up at the painting.

"My memories?" Jack asked, and it clicked. My eyes widened, and dimly I noticed Jack becoming upset about not remembering his past. Pitch wanted to do two things with the teeth; hide good memories away from adults and children to drag them further into fear and darkness, and two… He wanted to have some pull with at least one of the Guardians. He was setting Jack up so that way he could use him in the future. My eyebrows drew together as I thought about it.

What a sly bastard.

"Oh no," Tooth gasped softly, as some of her colorful feathers fell to the ground. I looked up to see the beautiful cave painting of her wither and darken. "The children…"

"They've stopped believing." I whispered.

"We're too late," She agreed, and North straightened up proudly, his face determined.

"NO! It is never too late! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…" He said, his brow darkening in though as he swung his swords up on his shoulder. "Idea!" North bellowed happily, whirling and pointing one silver sword in bunny's face. "We collect the teeth. We get the teeth, children keep believing in you!" He said, pointing to Tooth.

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids-!" Tooth cried, flying around excitedly. I smiled genuinely. It could work.

"It can work. Nikolas gets the whole world by himself in one night, so imagine what you _all_ can get done?" I agreed, and North smiled triumphantly.

"And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories," North promised, smiling.

"I'm in." Jack said, grinning. North turned to me, and so did Tooth.

"What about you Sin?" He asked, and I shook my head gently.

"I risk more damage helping then standing aside. I'll keep watch for Pitch. If this fails, I've got something up my sleeve that might help, but it's only as a last resort." I said passively, and North laughed.

"Brilliant! Now, we go!" He said, and they hopped on his sleigh. I looked up and noticed the daylight.

"Um, North, I can't go with you now. I'll meet up with you later." I said, and the Saint turned to look at me. I gestured to the golden burn on my arm, and he nodded. Bunny got pissed, and glared at me.

"I'm watching you, She-Devil." He growled, and leaped in to the sleigh. Sandman looked at me sheepishly shrugging, and Jack stared at me.

"Why can't you go, and why can't you help?"

I stared at him, both my hands resting on the black walking stick in front of me. "There are some things I can't do, or places I can't go. I can't be in direct sunlight, I can't cross on to hallowed ground, graveyards, churches, etc. and because I spread sin, I'd just spread it to the kids parents and make the kids' lives worse." I explained, and he nodded. He walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. His bright eyes shown in the golden sunlight, while my cruel light eyes stared back from under the shadows.

"Have fun." I said emotionlessly, before walking to sit under a purple blossomed tree. I watched them all fly off into the sunlight, and sighed.

I did have a plan, if all else failed, and I was sure that North knew what it was. It was dangerous, and it would defiantly be tipping the scales, but if worse came to worse, it was a drastic action that had to be taken. I leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree. I hoped they were successful, because the fail-safe was really a last stand against the King.

I laid back, and called Sacrifice back to me. She had once been a prostitute, and I had found her dead in the snow. I saw her soul, and her horrible life. She was the only one I consulted, the only sin that wasn't truly evil, yet was bound to hell nevertheless.

In life, her name was Veronica. She had a little sister and brother, and to pay for their house and food, she became a prostitute. One night, she took them out for dinner, and some thugs ambushed them. They grabbed her siblings, and she murdered the thugs to save them, but was shot five times in the stomach, and died saving them. If there was a heaven, she wouldn't have been let in. So, I brought her soul back.

"Do you think I should do it?" I asked quietly, my voice grave and low. I took a flask out of my vest and took a swig of whiskey. Sacrifice frowned, standing tall before kneeling.

"I think desperate times require desperate actions, Lady. I believe the ends justify the means in this situation. Besides, you never make any decisions without thinking them through. It's what makes you a dangerous enemy, my Lady." She answered, her voice as always, strong and yet sad. I leaned my head back, and tipped my fedora forward.

"Do you think that Frost will give in?" I asked, my voice a little rougher. She tilted her hood covered face and frowned.

"May I ask; do you?" She asked, and I smiled somewhat warmly.

"I have faith in Jack. Other's don't trust him, but when it comes to blow's between him and the King; he won't disappoint. His soul may be sardonic, and often times mislead, but he knows right from wrong." I said, and Sacrifice nodded.

"My Lady, I do have to wonder why the Moon chose you to help guide Jack." She remarked. My lips thinned into a tight line.

"Sacrifice, I've wondered the same thing many times throughout my job. But, such stupid questions are best left to philosophers, and not the Devil, don't you think?" I said, tilting my head towards her. She nodded.

I glanced up, and saw that night had fallen. I smiled crookedly, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's on Pitch," I muttered under my breath, tipping back my hat, then tapping my walking stick against the ground to teleport us to where the Guardians were.

* * *

okay! Please review, I want to know if there's anything I should fix, and also! It's listed as romance so...Sin has to hook up with someone. Choices as of now are...

A) Jack

B)Pitch

C) You're suggestion! ('cept for the bunny. There is no way that is happening with THIS OC...Besides, I like the bunny, and a relationship between the two would be bad for him..)

And even if I post another chapter, keep voting please!


	3. The Ends and the Means

Sin and Fear

The Means Justify the End

But does it count when you lose a friend?

I was sitting on a roof top, trying to reign in the sin, as North, Jack, Tooth, Sandman and Rat collected teeth. Sacrifice had already been recruited by North, who had slammed his red hat on her, over her hood. She looked humiliated, and I had to bite back a laugh. Imagine, an impossibly tall, obviously inhuman thing dressed in black, wearing a Santa hat.

Hi-fucking-larious.

I kept in the shadows, outside, when I saw a poor girl getting beaten up by a grodey looking thug in the darkness. The street light illuminated her tears, her fear and helplessness. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five years old. I considered whether or not to save her. If I didn't, the girl would live knowing the harsh realities of the world, and if I did, she'd forever depend on people to save her.

Then I heard the tear of fabric. I sighed through my nose, and shook my head. Robbing someone was one thing, but rape was a little different. Didn't matter who it was; rape was something I just couldn't stand by and watch.

I smiled cruelly, stepping into the yellow light illuminating them both. I kept my head down, and my grin widened as the man turned to look at me, smiling in turn with yellowed teeth. Maybe, if the boy was cleaned up some and didn't reek of drugs and sin, he'd be somewhat good looking. But now, he looked half starved, his skin stretching tightly over his cheek bones.

"You want some too? You a fine looking bitch," He said, and I laughed gruffly. The woman silently cried, struggling to get away from the man.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure if we're talking about the same thing. It's funny that someone like _you _would believe in the Devil, I must say." I said, tipping my hat up, and bowing grandly. He frowned, and the woman shook with tears.

"What da fuck you talkin 'bout bitch?" He said angrily, brandishing a tiny switchblade at me. Man, the kid defiantly had some compensation issues.

"I'm sure you'll find out." I said, and smiling coldly. The street light started burning brighter, and brighter until the bulb burnt out, and the hot glass shattered into dust. Blue flame danced around me, and the screams of souls sounded throughout the air. The pretty woman stood still in fear, her watery eyes opened wide and unafraid to blink. The man yelped like a burnt dog, and I laughed coldly, my voice inhuman.

"_Still don't know who I am child?"_ I said, my cold and hollow voice echoed throughout the dark alleyway. The kid screamed, and pissed himself. I tilted my head as he dropped the woman to run. I tapped my walking stick against the wall, and the dark souls rushed forward grabbing him, and dragging him screaming back to me. I turned him on his back, and pressed my boot to his throat.

"_Your soul sickens me boy. So I'll just kill you and let God sort out your punishment later. He's very creative, I assure you." _My inhuman voice said, laughter lacing the words. He screamed, and I pressed my foot down, crushing his windpipe. He choked a few times, and spit up blood and bone, before finally dying. The blood haired woman looked at me.

She was pretty, but her eyeliner had ran down her face, making her look like a scared animal. She had big blue eyes, and blond hair, and was currently shaking from fear. The blue fire around me extinguished, and the flames died away.

"Thank you!" She cried, rushing forwards to hug me. My eyes widened in surprise as she cried on me. "I've got two kids at home, and I was afraid I'd never see them again, never give them hugs, or have them search for Easter Eggs, or tell them about the tooth fairy." She gushed, her voice fringed from crying. "You're my guardian angel." She finished, and my lips tightened.

"I'm no angel kid. Go home to your kids, and make sure they can believe in all your stories, okay? Just don't tell them about me." I whispered, before tapping my stick against the ground and appearing back to where the Guardians were.

I looked back down to the burn on my arm, which was slowly fading. It still hurt like fucking hell on earth though (excuse the irony). I sat and watched everyone fly around, house from house, and I stood up on a stone gargoyle in the clear night. I closed my eyes briefly. I calmed myself some, stilling the violent ripples raging across my mind.

Depression still sensed the seed of darkness, but I had my doubts. You take everything that thing says with a grain of salt. I thought back some, to my death.

I quickly pushed the bloody and violent memories away. It was stupid to dwell on the past anyways. I opened my eyes to the night, and slipped down the roof-tops to catch up with the Guardians. They were all holed up in a room with a little boy, who was looking at them all wondrously. It brought a wry smile to my face, as I watched him excitedly point at them all.

I laughed as I watched a grey hound chase around the Rat and Sandy accidentally knocked them all out. Sandman and Jack flew out the window, and I let go of my control some, growing wings to follow them through the air. Sandy landed on a Nightmare, and suddenly, golden sand spread out from the dark horse, and soon it became a wonderful sting ray, flying over buildings. Jack split up, chasing a separate one, and I beat my wings faster, easily catching up to him.

"Hey!" Jack said, smiling widely and laughing. I nodded in response, and turned back to chasing the Nightmare. We chased it, before Jack flew ahead of me, and froze it to the top of a building. He laughed, and jumped in excitement, while I bent down to examine the sand. I tapped it with my cane, but none of the tiny dark grains moved even an inch. I squinted, and took further note of how it's form (or lack of form) was frozen. They must be able to change form at will, like Sandman's dreams, that made things a little bit shitter for me…

"Frost, Sin." Pitch's voice called out, and we both whirled around with our weapons out and ready. My hat had blown off in my alarm, and I was standing with my walking stick in front of me as usual, appearing calm. Jack crouched, apparently not willing to give one inch. I kept my eyes firmly on the King, who was not even two feet away from us.

Jack swung his staff at him a half-second after he turned to face the King, and in a puff of shadow, the King was gone.

"You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those _weirdos._" The dark King's voice echoed, moving from shadow to shadow all around us. Jack turned, taking the bait, but I stood still, smirking cold and harshly.

"This isn't your fight Jack," He said, appearing in front of us atop a dark shadowed building. His eyes pierced through his handsome grey face like a hawks'.

"It became my fight when you stole those teeth!" Jack yelled, branding his staff at Pitch. I didn't move a muscle, not even to blink. Like the other conversations with Pitch, it was better to listen and learn rather than to draw attention to myself, and not learn anything.

"Why do you care?" He asked condescendingly, his face contorted into a sneer.

Pitch suddenly stumbled away, laughing nervously, but it sounded false. I tapped my cane very, very gently, appearing on the roof behind Sandman to back him up. Pitch was looking at Sandy with an expression of utter loathing, such complete contempt that it made me take a step back instinctively. Then I stopped myself, but I couldn't shake the feeling of that expression. In all my years, it was the most hateful emotion I had ever seen, on anybody's face, immortal or no.

"Now, this is who I'm looking for," The Kings said, taking a step forward passively. Sandy turned back, and flung a golden whip made of sand forward. I pulled my small sword out of my cane, and lunged forward. Both Sandman and I were attacking viciously, but all Pitch did was dodge each of us, faster than a fleeting shadow. He tried to conceal a laugh as he fakely cried out.

Suddenly, Pitch's quiet laughter stopped, and he reached back, dodging blue flame and golden sand, and drew a huge scythe out of the black sand that had somehow surrounded him without my notice. I snarled, I should've noticed that. I must be fucking slipping somehow.

"Ingrate, maniacal, asshole, bastard," I snapped under my breath, smiling cruelly as Sandman and I dodged his blows and stuck back, but after awhile, he just kept putting us on the defensive. It's hard to fight against a huge dark scythe racing towards you with nearly unstoppable force. Suddenly, I stabbed the air, and a tunnel of blue flame roared from my sword to Pitch, distracting him. Sandman got his golden whip around the Kings arm and jerked him back.

Pitch hit the ground many times, but for some reason, this as well sounded fake. His bones weren't crunching when he hit the ground, and the shadows collected strangely around him. Suddenly, Sandman apparently thought Pitch had enough of being beating, and slung him down below us on the ground. I stood at the edge, watching him get up carefully. Sandman and Jack were smiling, obviously they didn't know that something was off.

Call me a suspicious bitch and I'll suspect you, as they say.

"Remind me to never mess with you, Sandy." Jack said, and Sandman gave him a mischievous look out of the corner of his golden eye.

My wings dissipated in blue flame and I tapped my stick against the ground, as silently as possible, appearing behind Pitch, who was crawling on the ground. Sandman and Frost floated down gracefully to us. The King hadn't noticed my presence yet, which was good. I needed to watch, and try to find out why he wanted to attack the Sandman in the first place.

"Now, now wait just a minute Sandman. You can't blame me for trying! You don't know what it's like to be weak!" Pitch said, his voice low, persuasive and desperate.

As soon as he said weak, I knew that something was defiantly wrong. The way he said it, without his usual biting hatred, how he was trying to make them think and sympathize with them… And the Pitch I faced, in New Orleans, was never like this. The King didn't have any bruises at all on him, and hasn't dissolved into the shadows yet. If he _really _wanted to escape, that's what he'd do.

"I'm hated," He said, trying to get up as Sandman walked towards him, anger written on his golden face.

"That's what you wanted in the first place, right? To be hated and feared?" I muttered, and his golden eyes flashed to mine. I saw no fear, but before I could shout to Sandy and Jack, he stood up tall. "It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what, you can have them back." He said, his voice changing from the begging tone to the dark threatening tone I was used to. I drew my sword, blue flame bathing the area in light. I ran at Pitch, scowling, and he stared me down, smiling. He raised his finger, and shook it at me.

"Now, you wouldn't want somebody to get _hurt_?" He chided, and I froze, my face cold and hard.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I said, my voice monotone and controlled. Pitch whistled, and a black hooded figure, unnaturally tall and thin was dropped in front of me. She wasn't breathing evenly, and darkness spotted around her mouth. I looked down at her coldly, and gave away not one emotion. Nightmares surrounded us.

"Stand." I said, my voice demanding and low. As if puppet strings were attached to her, she rose. Pitch looked mildly surprised. I looked over at him, and laughed harshly.

"Speak." I snapped, not even looking at Sacrifice, but at Sandman's sympathetic one. He must've felt bad for her. Her inhuman voice howled through the air.

"The Nightmares came to attack the others while you were gone. I killed all of them, save one."

I sighed through my nose. "In the end, it's always you sacrificing yourself, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically, despite the growing hostile scene around us. Sandman and Jack were looking around alarmed, but I had to say goodbye to my favored general, my most trusted advisor.

And after all was said and done, my friend.

Darkness was starting to leak out of her mouth, and she twitched for half a second. She raised her hand, but I turned to her sharply.

"Kneel." And she obeyed. "Throughout life, you sacrificed all for the ones you loved. People scorned your face, and your life. You have, in death, done the same. You are bound for hell, and there is nothing I can do to save you now," I said, and stood in front of her. I pushed back her hood and stepped back. She cried out, and turned her head towards the dark heavens above us.

Her red lips, spotted with the darkness smiled, completely content. She had lost all beauty she had in life, her eye sockets completely black, her hair a chalky white instead of the blond she had in life, with white glowing eyes. She raised her hand again, and I did nothing but watched sadly. Her glowing eyes flickered back to mine, and I nodded.

She plunged her hand into her own heart, and fell to the ground.

"I see, I see them Lady," She said, and I leaned down. Jack appeared next to me.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, and I didn't answer. Sandy laid his hand on my shoulder, and patted it, giving me a concerned look. I was a little taken aback, I didn't think Sandy liked me at all. I guess I was wrong, but what a grim moment to realize this. I looked back down at Veronica.

"Who do you see V.?" I asked, using the name her friends once called her, long, long ago.

"My family Lady. They're telling me goodbye, just like you." She said, then her body twitched, before dissipating into beautiful blue flame. Suddenly, we were surrounded by all of the Nightmares; like people stranded in a dark and rough ocean.

Pitch was riding one, and I stood tall, feeling the sin rejoin with my mind.

"Boo." He said, and the Nightmares rushed forward. I heard a sleigh crash behind me, mixed with loud snores, but I fought viciously, no emotion on my face. It reminded me, vaguely of when I was alive, and when my sister fell.

But that was a tale for a different time.

I slashed and cut viciously, my emotions frayed and both Sacrifice and Depression feeding into the chaos. My hair came undone, and I ground my teeth together. Sandman grabbed me and Jack, and sprung into the air twisting as North's sled came rushing in our direction.

I slashed and kicked still, blue flame keeping the Nightmares back. There had to be thousands…

Suddenly we got separated, and I fell through the air, I turned myself, diving towards the ground and dark wings sprouted out my back. I rushed back upwards, into the clouds and lightning. Jack was fighting a little ways away, and I furiously fought the horses that were rushing me.

I shot upwards, further surrounding myself with clouds. Far away, I saw Sandy reforming Nightmares. I amplified the heat of the flames, and slashed at the Nightmares on me, turning them to glass. They fell to the earth, and in that moment I saw Pitch outside of the ring of Nightmares.

"HOLD ON SANDMAN!" My inhuman voice screamed through the chaos. I shot towards them, beating my wings furiously. I felt myself change, my wings becoming more bat like, my teeth elongating and my upper arms becoming submerged in black down, all the way down to the tips of my fingers. My eyesight became a thousand times sharper, and my hands elongated into claws.

I saw Pitch pull back his arm, black sand sharpening into a horrible arrow, a shadow against the lightening full clouds in the night. He let go, and my heart stopped as I saw Sandman get hit. I watched his golden face almost crumple in defeat, resigned to his fate.

I became furious, and I soared towards them snarling.

"Don't fight the fear, little man!" Pitch sneered, and Sandy turned to look at him just as Jack screamed.

"No!"

"PITCH!" I roared, flying past Jack in a flash. Sandy turned to cast a sad look at me as the dark sand started to swallow up his golden light.

I snapped.

Souls screamed in pain and terror around me, my walking stick became a long and wickedly sharp pitch fork. Blue flames collected around my wings, and on the points of my pitch fork. My eye teeth became sharper as did my other teeth. I felt my eye sockets darken, and my eyes burned with the same intensity as the fire.

I howled in rage, my voice low and fear inspiring. I hear the others stop in mid air behind me as I tore through the air.

"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left." Pitch said, mockingly as Sandy crumpled, before he laughed. Sandy looked at me, and smiled gently, before giving Pitch one last defiant look.

My anger built, I was seconds away. I felt the golden burn sear my unholy being with an ungodly amount of pain as black horns sprouted from under my loose, and longer, hair. They curled, and I was on Pitch a split second after.

I raised my weapon, and threw it at him, and army of souls and fire racing with it. He dodged, and I was there in an instant. I seized him by the throat, and flung him down to the earth, racing after him. His yellow eyes sparkled amused as he fell, and was soon caught by one of his Nightmares.

They Nightmares swarmed me, but the disintegrated as I spun my long pitch fork in a circle to my side. They furiously tried to reform, but couldn't.

"HOW DARE YOU!" My voice howled, deep with screeching tones and the Guardians froze. Tooth raced after me, but I didn't care. I was seconds away from changing completely, and I didn't care.

I raised my weapon again, as Pitch fled. Deep down, I knew this is what he wanted. He wanted me to follow him into a trap. But the logical part of my mind that had deduced this was powerless against the anger, and the hurt of Sandman dying.

"SIN!" Tooth screamed, her high pitched voice reaching my now pointed ears. My skin was getting paler by the second. The King turned back, looking at me through pleased crow like eyes.

"Are you really going to let me get away with killing the Sandman?" He whispered, and I smiled horribly, my long pointed teeth brushing my lips. His eyes widened in surprise, or fear, genuinely for a split second, before they resumed their previous expression. Suddenly, I heard Tooth scream, and saw her surrounded by Nightmare.

_"What a stupid thing; sacrifice is."_ I heard my sisters voice echo.

I made my choice, easily, in that moment. I wasn't going to be my sister. I wasn't going to let the old Sacrifice have gone to hell for nothing.

I flew in a rush towards Tooth, who was falling through the air from the lack of faith. I grabbed her, and flew towards North and the portal, as a huge wave of black sand flew after us. Jack yelled furiously, and flew towards it. My eyes widened as

"Sin?" Tooth asked, frightened. I said nothing, and flew faster, dropping into the sleigh. Bunny looked at me, with a disgusted expression, and I frowned.

"Grow a fucking set Rat." I snapped, my low inhuman voice a sickening boom in the sky around us. We appeared in the North Pole, and I changed back slowly. I stepped out the sled, my movements shaky. Tooth smiled at me.

"Thanks Sin, I would've…I wouldn't have made it if you didn't help me." She said gratefully, and I frowned.

"Too bad Sandman and Sacrifice missed out on that luxury." I said, my voice back to normal, and rough. She flinched, and looked down sadly. Tooth was one of those people who, if they didn't like you, ignored you. I guess she felt indebted to me that I saved her ass. I twisted my walking stick against the floor impatiently.

Good, she better be fucking grateful, maybe if she wasn't so useless, Sandman would still be alive and fucking kicking. I walked into North's office. I needed to know what he wanted to do.

My eyes became colder, as I restrained Pride which had been running rampant moments ago when I spoke to tooth. It was unfair of me to say that to her, she wouldn't have been able to do anything. She was a keeper, not a warrior. The Guardians were being too soft on Pitch, and they suffered for it. Yet, I get condemned for being _evil_. God damn double standards.

Tooth left, and North walked in, his footsteps heavy (well, _heavier_) and sad.

"Sin," He started, and I turned to face him. I took off my fedora and bowed grandly.

"That would be my name," I responded politely. He chuckled, his accent even lilting that.

"You lost your control. Is not good. We also lost your…your worker and Sandy. Is dark times, there will be little faith. I think, is time for your plan." North said gravely, his voice holding a hint of sadness. I looked up at him, my eyes hard and searching.

"Now? Or would you wait? Some faith can only be resurrected after it's died." I said, and he inclined his head, lifting a huge arm to scratch his head.

"I think, we wait for Bunny's Easter. You go, have fun-," Nikolas continued, slowly, as if he was still thinking it over. I smirked, but the amusement didn't quite reach my cold and cruel eyes.

"Nikolas, you do realize that my idea of fun is _very_ different than you and the rest of your goody-two shoes band of misfits?" I interrupted, and he laughed.

"This, is very true. But, you go. We will call you for Sandy's funeral, and you can help with Easter." He said, smiling, like he was trying to make me happy again. I sighed through my nose, and looked at the filtered blue sunlight shining through the window. I clenched my eyes shut, and turned away, slamming my walking stick on the ground.

"I fucked up North. The scales are tipping again, and Sandy isn't there to balance out the Nightmares. Hell, Sandy isn't here bottom line! I could've-!" I said, my voice bitter and gruff. North crossed his arms and leaned back, making himself appear even taller than he already was.

"Bah, we all could've done something, knowing what we know now. But we didn't know this then. There was nothing, nothing that could be done. You do Sandman shame thinking it was your fault." He said, then he put an enormous hand on my shoulder.

"You, are not your sister. You will never be her, so do not fear this. You did right thing, and Sandy is proud. I know, I feel it in my belly!" He exclaimed, and I smiled softly.

"I hope your right North, but then again. Hundreds of years and your indigestion hasn't been wrong. The day you become lactose intolerant, and have to quit the cookies and milk, is a day we should all fear." I said, and he laughed. I raised my walking stick, and tapped it, appearing into the room I was given.

I pulled off my ruined clothes and gingerly felt the golden burn. For some reason, something was irritating it.

I looked down, and saw a dark bruise surrounding it.

_The darkness in you, is fighting the light of the burn. The dark that you have, will combat it, but the Darkness that Pitch implanted, it's growing. The regular shadow will fight it… But be careful Lady. _Sacrifices voice said, from the dark corners of my mind.

I swore, and threw the table lamp across the room, shattering it and bathing the room in absolute darkness. I remember what I said to my sister once, and strangely, it seemed appropriate now.

"I'll never forgive myself for loving the darkness in you, and in me more than they light Eleanor." I whispered. Then I sighed, and lied down on my bed, shutting my eyes and waiting for Sandman's funeral.

As I fell asleep, I felt two warm tears slowly fall down my cheeks. One, one was for Sandman, who I should have saved, and shouldn't have pushed away.

The second, was for Veronica.

Not for Sacrifice, the twisted thing she became because of me. But Veronica, the admirable person who she once was…long, long ago.

I breathed in a shaky breath, and fell asleep.


	4. Terror that Falls

Sin and Fear

Terror that Falls

In all honesty, which being the Devil, I have little of, I shouldn't have gone to sleep to run away from my problems. Honestly, I was there when Sandy fell, I should've known that all there was left for me in sleep was Nightmares and some very unpleasant memories, which were basically the same things in my case.

I was standing on a field, at sunset, the last tendrils of daylight burning me horribly. I screamed as agonizing pain shot up and down my body. Tears leaked out of my clenched eyes down my face. My knees buckled, but regardless of the pain and confusion, I crawled towards my sister. Her blond hair was spread around her, her golden skin carrying a warm glow. Her sky blue eyes were open, and she was still smiling horribly.

I remembered this moment.

The moment my sister was dead.

She was once known as the fire of the East. The fire inside of her, her lack of control, was the only thing I was ever truly terrified of.

Eleanor, my own sister. She was five years younger than I, but didn't have control. I loved her, but she was a monster. Yet she was human.

Suddenly, I saw dark crows start to pick at her corpse. Through the pain, I lifted a golden burnt hand to swat at them, shaking horribly. I set my jaw, and still the shaking, swatting at the damnable crows.

I broke all of their necks, and tossed them off my sisters body. The overwhelming fear I still had of her was still present. Finally the sun set, and the pain subsided. I closed her eyes as it started to rain.

"This is your fault," She said, appearing behind me, standing above me. I sighed through my nose as I felt horrible sadness grip me.

"I know." I whispered.

"You should have loved the light more than the dark Elena." She scolded, her voice empty and devoid of emotion. I laid back on the ground, and laughed. My voice was hard and crueler than it had ever been when I had talked to her.

"But then, I wouldn't have loved you Eleanor. It wasn't the darkness I feared, because I as well possessed _that._" I responded. Suddenly the scene changed, and all of the golden burns were thankfully gone. I was in the dark, nothing around me.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows a few feet away from me, and I stared into his yellow eyes, unsurprised. I didn't move. He didn't move. We just stood staring each other down.

"Why are you here?" I asked, and Pitch smiled smugly.

"I just want to talk," He answered, his voice smooth and accommodating. I smiled, cruel and hateful, almost turning it into a sneer.

"Really now? Where have I heard _that_ before?" I interrupted, polite and cold as ever.

He smirked, his eyes burning through his grey form and the darkness surrounding him.

"To the point as always, I see. But, regardless of your suspicion, I give you my word. I'm only here to talk to you." He said, and I chuckled.

"I wonder if you say that because you know your word means nothing to me. But I'll play along, what do you want to talk about? I have a funeral to go to, so make it snappy." I said, and right as I said it, I felt my conscious mind pulling at me. I smirked, and bowed grandly.

"Don't think I won't be paying you back for Sandman either," I finished, and woke up. Light had entered through the door and Jack was sitting on the base board of the bed. I crawled out from under the bed, and my clothing changed into being totally black. Black dress shoes (not heels, they were inappropriate for funerals with all their damn clicking) black dress shirt and a black vest.

I tipped my hat over my eyes, so I couldn't see Jack.

"It's time?" I asked, and he looked away.

"Yeah." I tapped my walking stick, and I appeared where they were holding the funeral. Bunny turned and shot me a hateful look.

"What the hell is _she _doing here? She's not even a guardian-!" He yelled, and I scowled.

"You'd think one of Sandman's comrades would have more respect for him than to scream at his own funeral. Do us all a favor Rat, and keep your mouth shut." I snapped, looking at him coldly and daring him to do something. He cast one last disgusted look at me, before North put the candle on Sandy's stone. All of sudden, I was stricken with pain, and my body seized up rigidly. The moon shone brightly, and suddenly, I was flung out of the room by an unseen force. My back hit the wall hard, and only Jack flew after me. The other three didn't notice.

I coughed, well, it was really more like hacking and spitting up some blood, and I tried to stand. Blood ran out of my nose, and my vision blurred badly. I saw Jack's form come towards me, and hold me up. I stood, and chuckled.

"What happened?" Jack asked, holding me steady. I smirked darkly.

"I was being stupid, I can't go onto hallowed ground. Therefore: graveyards, and funerals, churches are off limits. The works. The minute the candle touched the ground, it became a sacred place." I explained, wiping the blood off my face. I straightened, and felt like I had a massive hangover. I took my silver flask out of my vest and chugged the burning whiskey.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, leaning down closer to me. I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"In life, I was put through worse. Now I'm immortal, I think I can handle a couple of holy aneurisms." I said emotionlessly. He smiled, and I stared at him.

"I'm going to walk around outside," I said passively, turning to walk down the hallway. He flew in beside me, his blue eyes sparkling under his snow colored hair.

"I'll come with you. They probably don't want me in there anyway." He said, shrugging and looking away. I shrugged.

"At least I'll be in good company. It's sad I can't even go to the Sandman's funeral." I said softly, no emotion on my face. He bowed his head, like he was in shame. We came to a door, and I opened it, stepping out into the dark sky. We were on top of a mountain and surrounded by stars.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss the little guy." Jack said sadly, looking towards the snow. He turned his face towards mine, and his blue eyes locked with mine. "What was that plan you were talking about with North?" He asked. I sighed, and clenched my hand around my walking stick.

"It's something very dangerous that would tip the scales. It's something, that is _the_ last resort. If I go through with it, you all would have to lock me up in a dark hole away from all humans until you won the war with Pitch." I said, my voice calculating and uncaring. After all, if it had to be done, I would do it and there would be no turning back.

"Yeah, but what is it exactly? What could be that dangerous?" He asked, gripping his wooden staff closer to him as he sat in the snow. I sat down as well, and suddenly a snow ball soared over my head.

"Wow, really impressive." I snapped, and Jack smiled. I sighed, and looked up at the Man who was in his kingdom of stars.

"Have you ever heard of Sin Eater's Jack?" I asked, truly curious. He shook his head, looking at me with his nearly electric blue eyes, giving me his full attention. I looked away again, and my face became hard and closed off. Jack noticed, and his eyes narrowing slightly, almost in concern.

"Sin Eaters were an old legend. They would collect money or other forms of payment, in exchange for consuming the person's sin's so that they'd be allowed in heaven. The Man gave me the same ability, but it works a little differently. See, sin will spread to everyone around me if I chose not to spread it willingly and I try to contain it. So, hypothetically, if I were to consume _everyone's _sin, I would not only revert back to my true form, but I would also spread it to anyone around me. I'd have to be locked up for it to work." I explained, polite and sad.

I didn't want to be locked up like a wild animal, but someone had to try to keep the balance. Jack's eyebrow's drew together.

"Why would you do that? How could that help bring back kids faith?" He whispered, looking at me with such sadness and regret in his eyes that it stabbed me in my black heart.

"Imagine, you have a father that beats you. A mother who lies in her room and does nothing for you; an older brother who's greedy and steals from you. All of that, is sin. Imagine, all those horrible family members, just waking up one day, and being nice. Saying they loved you for the first time in years. To a child? That's one of the best builders of faith you could have, especially around a holiday. That would tip the scales back in our direction." I said, and his face lit up with a smile.

"Why couldn't you have done that before?" He exclaimed, hugging me then flying through the air. I shook my head sadly, and tiredly rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"It's an extremely painful process, and it can be dangerous. If I'm not contained far enough underground, the results would be disastrous, not to mention, if I did it at the wrong time, the backlash from the sin being let back out would be borderline disastrous."

He dropped back down. "Oh. I didn't, I didn't think about that."

"Why do you want to remember who you were so badly, Jack?" I asked, looking at him through my cold eyes. I'll admit, I had a soft spot for him.

"I need to know. I need to know who I was, to know who I'm going to be." He said, looking down in deep though. I smiled crookedly.

"Words of a forgotten philosopher." I remarked, and he smirked rolling his eyes.

"Who were you-?" He started to ask, and my lips thinned into a frown.

"A monster best left forgotten." I snapped, my voice back to it's emotionless state. I didn't like talking about my past; ever.

There was only two good things about the past. One, that you could learn from it, and you'd never have to repeat the same mistakes over. Two, that it was the past, it and it stayed in the past. It would never come back unless you really wanted it to.

Needless to say, I didn't really want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry," Jack started again, and I laughed.

"Me too, but it's not a big deal. We should go see what North's doing." I said, standing up and offering him my hand so he could get up as well. He took it, and I held on tight, tapping my cane against the ground and appearing in Nikolas' office. The globe was beginning to darken, lights going out everywhere almost like dying embers of a fire.

"Shit," I swore, while Tooth gasped and Jack flew up to get a better look.

"Hey, buck up ya sad sacks. We can still turn this around. Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help. I saw we pull out all the stops, and we get those little lights flickering again!" The Rat said, but I had my doubts. Pitch knew what tomorrow was as well, and he was defiantly planning something.

The Guardians didn't think like I do. I know he's was going to be up to something, it was Pitch's nature to cause chaos.

I sighed again. I looked at North, who nodded.

"All the stops it is Rat." I said, and turned. Tooth buzzed around, looking back and forth between us. "You want me to protect the eggs before hand?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes. We need to stop Pitch."

"What's that mean? Sin!? North?" Tooth asked, and I walked out of the room. It was time to start preparing.

I smiled savagely. War it was, one of my _favorite_ past times. Nothing like warfare, nothing like a good fight beforehand, it reminded me of the good days. My smile hardened. That was a long, long time ago.

They all walked out, and Jack hung back by me. My smile fell away in to my emotionless face. I had to time this very, very carefully, or else all could be ruined. I also had to make sure _just_ the tiniest amount of sin leaked out to try and lessen the backlash of it all. When you tipped the scales that dramatically, they always tipped back in the opposite direction to balance things out. Ergo why Pitch was damn near forgotten for centuries; because The Man had to balance things out.

"Are you ready for this?" Jack asked, looking at me through concerned eyes. I stared at him, and smiled genuinely. I looked away from his handsome face.

"The Man said I had to help you. If this is what I need to do, then it will be done." I said simply, and Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, I get that, but how do _you_ feel?" He asked, and I sighed.

"I'll explain it at the Rat's in the shadows. I won't be able to help anyone before nightfall anyway." I said, as the Rat and North argued. All of a sudden, the ground opened up beneath us, and we slid down it. I sat up, and swerved, narrowly avoiding the daylight. The Rat turned back to laugh, and I smiled evilly.

"Don't worry Rat. Manny gave me your soul to play with for Christmas, and I gave it to a very angry Cajun girl who knows voodoo and owes me a favor." I snarled, my smile becoming cruel and my voice serious. He looked frightened for a moment, before Jack soared ahead of him.

The all busted into the 'Warren', and I sensed the soul of a little girl.

"There's a little girl here," I said, just as everyone drew their weapons to attack. A small girl crawled out, and everyone hid their weapons. I laughed.

"Sophie?" Jack said, looking at the girl. The girl locked eyes with me, and I froze, glaring at her cruelly. She had bright green eyes and messy blond hair that probably hadn't been brushed in a while. She turned to Tooth, and I tensed.

The girl looked a little like my sister, except for her eyes, which were a thousand times more innocent and kind then Eleanor's had ever been, even when she wasn't the massacring monster I had grown to know.

"What is she doing here?!" Rat demanded, looking at the little girl. North patted down his pockets, his eyes wipe.

"Oops, snow globe." His accented voice answered.

"Crikey, somebody do something!" Bunny yelled, looking around for the girl he lost sight of. I rolled my eyes. For a Rat, he was really fucking over dramatic.

"Don't look at me, invisible, remember?" Jack said, smirking with his hands in the air. I held back a laugh, and smiled crookedly.

"Don't worry Bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan! Don't worry little one! I've got something to show you!" Tooth gushed as the girl stared at her, captivated. Tooth showed the girl something in her hand. "See all those little teeth! With little blood and guts on them, so pretty!" She gushed, and the girl screamed, running to me.

She ran behind my legs, holding on to them and looked at Tooth with a horrified face, before looking back up to me for some kind of verbal 'ok'. I held back a sneer, only because it was a kid, and I had a soft spot for them.

"Way to go guys." I said, while the little girl climbed on my back and on to my shoulders, taking off my hat and putting it on herself.

"When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked, as the girl giggled, and hugged my head. I moved out of the tunnel and into the shadows under the tree thing. The girl giggled harder, and I sighed through my nose. This was just sad, in my opinion. I mean, what little girl believes in the devil, and what little girl is forced to HIDE behind the devil in the face of their wondrous Guardians? There must be something wrong with her brain; maybe orphanages were putting chemicals in milk again.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children, we don't have time….for children," North said, and I could understand his point. He was actually busy, 24/7. I doubted the man ever slept, after all, that's a lot of toys he had to make. Bunny and Tooth I couldn't see as much. After all, Easter wasn't very wide spread and was only for little kids, like the Tooth Fairy was.

"If one little girl could ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought." He joked, twirling a snowflake between his fingers. The girl smiled, and climbed off of me, running after it. I shifted my hat on my head, and laid my hands back on my walking stick in the grey shadows as she left. She cast a look back at me, like she was asking a silent question. I smiled forcibly, and her face lit up, before she ran after it. The snow flake hit Bunny, then the chaos began.

I sat in the shadows and watched as everyone colored the armies of marching eggs, and how Bunny wasn't being such a jackass. I guess miracles can happen.

"I want spring time on every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!" Bunny cried, and even I had to crack a smile at that. Spring was a time of rebirth, of new beginnings. If there was ever a holiday to defeat Pitch, it was Easter. Even if I though the Bunny should burn in hell alongside many, many greyhounds.

I stood, night was falling fast. There was no direct sunlight left, and I stepped out of the shadows, _using_ my walking stick to help the last unholy leagues of eggs get colored. I saw Bunny and Jack having a moment, and left them to themselves. I narrowed my eyes, checking the shadows. Baby tooth buzzed around, and looked at me sadly, smiling. I raised an eyebrow, and she scattered apparently afraid.

Hmph.

It wasn't like I cared whether or not some gnat liked me; I wasn't supposed to be liked. I was supposed to be an example. I was evil, not good. Never good, no matter how soft I got. I hope the others weren't under the impression I was doing this for the greater good. I wasn't.

_You do care some about the children though. _Sacrifice reasoned. I scowled deeply.

_But she does it to keep things even, no matter how much she cares for the children, it's not for them. She does it for a reason more than just to keep the balance. _Depression said, and I bared my teeth, pushing them away.

Reasons don't matter when concerning the means.

"How 'bout I take her home," Jack started. I looked at him, and walked up to join the others.

"Jack, no," Tooth said, and I stared at her.

"I'll go with him. We'll be back soon enough." I said.

"Pitch is out there," She continued. Jack smiled, and put his staff out in front of him to make a point.

"No match for this." He said calmly. "Besides, Sin will be with me,"

"Which is why we need you here," Bunny said, seriously, glaring at me before looking at Jack again. I read between the lines. He didn't want me to go because he was scared I'd join up with Pitch. Stupid Rat Bastard, if I wanted to join up with Pitch, I would've killed him already to stop him from spreading suspicion about me to the others.

But, I couldn't argue this, of course. If I did, it'd only strengthen the mistrust Tooth and he had for me. Not so much Tooth, but him.

"Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny," He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. Real smooth.

"Okay," Bunny said, and Jack scooped up the child. I looked to Jack, my eyes cool. By the look in his eyes, I knew he hadn't forgotten the discussion about 'story' earlier.

"We're not flying." I stated, laying my hand on his shoulder. I tapped my walking stick against the green grass. We appeared in her bedroom, and Jack set her down (well, forcibly detached her from his neck) and she accidently dropped to the floor. I smiled.

"Well done." I whispered, my voice polite.

He laughed nervously, and just covered her with a blanket. Baby Tooth squeaked.

"Sophie, is that you?" Her (I assume) mother called. I calmly grabbed Jack's hand and Baby Tooth grabbed his sweater. I tapped my walking stick once again, and we were on the roof. He looked over at me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks," Jack said, and Baby Tooth squeaked an agreement, or at least, I think she did. I stood tall in the cool air around me, taking a spilt second to enjoy the view of the dark heavens surrounding me.

"Don't mention it." I said, letting my words carry a hint of seriousness. He glanced up at me sharply, and I smiled cynically.

"Now, you wanted to know why I wasn't upset about putting myself in an immense amount of pain to help you just because the Man asked me too?" I said, wanting to get this over with.

"Yeah, I want to know. I don't think it's fair for you, it's just…wrong." He said, frowning. I laughed.

"Of all the things you could've said. I'm evil, Jack. There's no two ways about it." I said, looking at him from the shadows under my hat. He stared back, his blue eyes making me feel like I jumped into an icy lake.

"Pitch is evil, not you. You wouldn't help us if you weren't evil." Frost said, determined. I titled my head back to stare at the moon.

"All my life, and after life, this is never what I wanted. It's my fault, and that's why I don't care. If I have to suffer to save people now, to pay for my past sin's, than I will." I said, listlessly, letting my control slip. Bet no one liked to tell stories about how the Devil didn't like her job, didn't like her life. How she didn't want to be evil, just wanted to help people.

No one liked to say those things. It was always about how I tempted people, how I stole peoples souls and hearts, breaking their humanity.

"What could you have done when you were alive?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I had a sister. Her name was Eleanor, and she was my greatest sin. When the light burns me, when I can't enter sacred places, or touch holy items. It's because of her." I said softly. Jack shook his head, and my grip on the walking stick increased.

"It couldn't have been that bad, what did you?"

I laughed harshly, my voice echoing out across the night air, harsh and cruel.

"I loved the darkness in her more than the light," I answered, and his eyes slipped from mine, unfocused, like he was thinking deeply.

"Hell, this shit is starting to depress me. I'd like to get back so I can give the Rat some hell before I go down into a hole." I said, smirking. His eyes sharpened and brightened, locking back on to mine.

"Fine, but we fly back." Frost challenged. I smiled, my eyes cruel as ever, but my face softening. I tipped my hat down, and the smiled turned into a cruel grin.

"If I get burned by the sunlight, I'll rip off your limbs." I said emotionlessly, before laughing. Frost raised an eyebrow.

We took off, my wings forming out of blue flame from my back. We flew over the forests and the trees before I noticed Jack pause in front of me, dropping down into the woods.

* * *

Okay! Thanks so much for your reviews, especially the unregistered 'guest' (Eli the Amazing, I can't wait, Ilovejohncena and Guest) viewers who I can't message back. BIG shout out to Janice and Her Idea's, LeeLee Lollipop, . , and Synix!

If anyone has any suggestions, Please tell me.

Also, I'm still not decided about who to hook up Sin with, so if you could keep voting and giving me suggestions on that, that'd be great.


	5. Sin Eater's and History

Sin and Fear

Sin Eater's and History

I followed Frost, hanging back. He started calling out to someone, but I couldn't hear their voice. There was no living soul in that forest; none. I frowned, and dropped to the ground, tipping my hat to search the forest from under the shadows of my hat.

While my pale and merciless eyes scoured between the dark tree's, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Frost, in the moonlight, I couldn't help but wonder why the Man had _me _of all people looking out for Jack. Didn't really make sense, especially if I was suppose to protect him. But then again, I've never really protected anyone.

I followed Jack silently, as he called to someone that I didn't hear. Shadow's twitched from the corner of my eye and I spun, but nothing moved. My eyes narrowed and my lips tightened into a thin line. I knew something moved, but as Frost ran farther into a clearing, I had to follow him.

"Jack! Jack, we have to go, the sun's coming up!" I yelled. He stopped abruptly, and I soon caught up with him. We were in a clearing, with a broken and old bed frame in the center.

"I heard someone…calling my name." He explained softly, looking at the bed frame intently. My cruel eyes flickered over it, before narrowing as I noticed a dark tunnel/hole under it.

"I don't think this is a good idea, it's obviously a trap." I started, but Jack jumped down the hole, with Baby Tooth chittering the same thing I was. She followed him, and I sighed diving down the hole as well. I swear, that boy was absolutely clueless, I mean, HOW COULD A VOICE CALLING YOU, AND A MYSTERIOUS HOLE APPEARING OUT OF NO WHERE UNDER AN OLD BED FRAME NOT BE FUCKING SUSPICIOUS?!

But obviously, the _Devil_ who herself has used such tricks and more to lure people into helpless situations where they are forced to sell their soul, wouldn't know a thing about the subject. Yeah, sure. Just keep thinking that you assholes.

I smelled decay and dust as we slid down the hole, and decided to call Insanity. The tall white hoodie wearing being appeared behind me, and it's laughter screeched and echoed across the small tunnel walls unpleasantly. I pressed my finger to my lips to motion it to be silent, and it did so. Soon we were spat out into a room full of cages, and I nearly screeched as I almost hit a ray of light. I landed gracefully on my feet carefully away from the shadows, as Jack floated up to a cage full of little winged fairies.

Now, he was probably going to play the hero, and try to rescue all of them while forgetting about his surroundings. I took a deep breath to yell out to him when I heard a whisper of a noise.

I was sucked down into darkness an instant later, black sand swirling all around me. I took a deep breath, and spat bright blue fire into the darkness as the sand tried to wrap itself around my arms and legs. I swung my walking stick around, batting at the sand viciously.

Light shined ahead of me, and my vision cleared. I saw both Pitch and Jack in front of me, talking with one another. Jack was starting to back away, brandishing his staff at the forgotten King, while Pitch smiled and pressed his advantage. I struggled harder against the sand, and felt my mind and body strain against the bonds. The darkness-

**The Darkness,**

_The Darkness,_

Sacrifice and Depression intoned, like an eerie echo. They're voices were filled with nothing but the utmost urgency and concern. I ground my teeth together, and my eyes narrowed as I struggled against my bindings and the growing emptiness in my mind. It was a very different darkness than what my soul and being was made out of; yes. This… this was _the _entity itself. It was what corrupted the King before the fall of the Roman empire.

And it was going to corrupt me, unless I got the hell out of here, and fast. I already needed to get back to Bunny so he can dump me in a hole so I can absorb all of the sin. I was the fail safe, and if I failed to save? We were all royally fucked up the ass with our own severed limbs.

Not to mention the Man decided I needed to protect Jack. How could I do that if I'm not even on their side anymore?

_You need to consume the sin,_

**You need to consume the sin,**

They said together, once again. My muscles trembled unwillingly, and popped as I changed into my form. I looked at Jack, and all the small little baby teeth cowering in their cages, and took a deep shaky breath.

"It's time,"

I screwed my eyes shut, and my body went slack and my eyes opened up gently. The souls around me screamed as I saw Jack fly away, and the last little Baby Tooth, the brave little fairy who followed us here, was caught by Pitch. He crushed her in his grip and she squeaked, fighting off her fear. My hair flew free and the sleeves and back of my shirt and vest burned up.

"_Sin,_" My natural inhuman voice howled, it's voice a combination of high and low tones making me sound hollow and evil. All around me, the Sin's appeared. First Pride, then Greed, Envy, Wrath, Hate, Desperation, Lust, Insanity, as well as the others. They surrounded me in a circle before they bowed.

"**Devil.**" They answered in unison, and I spread the bat wings that had just grown from my back. Horns curled back from my face and my teeth and claws elongated. Lastly, the transformation I had always held back, were my hooves. My knees popped and readjusted themselves as the black down that covered my arms covered my legs as well.

I opened my mouth, and everything froze.

"_I've come to eat your sin."_ I whispered before hell fire exploded around us, the darkness in my mind as well as the black sand; fleeing. All of the sin's stayed still as I absorbed their twisted souls. They shadows stretched towards me, and every other black hearted, sick bastard's soul I had ever taken screamed and screeched like the legion they were. All of the sin in this world siphoned into me, memories and violent images that weren't my own heavily cascaded down, flooding my mind.

I stared up into the blue flames above me, as I felt all the Sins rush my mind finally. The flames began to burn brighter, and some flame erupted across my arms, legs and wings. My eyes burned, and I knew my eye sockets had become shadowed and my eyes were nothing but glowing blue flame. My mind and body became weighed down, as the sin's around me turned to nothing but white ash and bright fire. The flames around me died down, until I was standing once again in Pitch's hidey-fucking-hole.

"_**I would suggest you run,**_" I howled, and the cave trembled. At the sound of my voice, even the golden light became gray, and eventually stopped shining through the cracks. Pitch smiled, like he was in on some secret and in a flash, he was gone.

In any other situation, I would've stopped and tried to find out why he did that. Because knowing Pitch, he'd probably set up an elaborate trap, and I wouldn't be having any of that shit. But, I was extremely pressed for time, so I raised my black pitch fork, and slammed it into the ground.

Cracks spread out, and flames black blue flames erupted from them.

It was time for me to go back to hell, which was far, far away from everything and everyone. I stood up straight as the flames opened up, and I tapped my pitch fork against the ground one last time, before I appeared in hell.

I ground my teeth together as all the sin threatened to spill over and shatter my mind. Imagine having the pressure of the deep sea building up in your body, while carrying the weight of the world.

Then stab yourself in the brain repeatedly with a rusty spoon and dog skull.

THAT'S WHAT IT FUCKING FEELS LIKE.

I strained to walk over to my throne, and fell down into it. Hell is exactly like the Greeks described it, all blue flame and bone decoration. There were ruins all around, from long forgotten places that were only remembered here. My long teeth bit into my bottom lip, and I howled against the pain.

"Way to go," A familiar voice said, and I snarled. I turned to see my sister lounging against a pillar next to me.

"You know, I never would've left you for dead like that boy did. Wasn't he the one who wanted to be all buddy-buddy with you?" Eleanor said passively, looking at me through narrowed, fiery blue eyes. I clenched my jaw.

_"How would you know what a friend is? You turned into a monster, and damn near dragged me down with you._" I spat, the Wrath, Pride and Hate overwhelming me. In my mind, at this moment, it was like I was lost in a violent and stormy sea in the middle of nowhere.

"_We_ looked out for each other. _We_ did what _we _had to. I became a monster because I needed to, and you became a devil because _you _had to for us to survive. Or have you forgotten?" She fired back, her eyes burning brighter.

"I fell and became a monster, and you fell into sin and became the Devil. We did what was needed Elena," She continued. My claws scraped across the elaborate chair as my body tensed involuntarily.

"_And look where that fucking brought us. You're dead, and currently a hallucination, and I'm the Devil, incarnate of sin and evil."_ I said, my voice escaping through clenched teeth. She tossed her blond hair behind her indignantly.

"You still stuck by me. What the fuck does that make you _big sis_, huh? I may've been a monster, but over the centuries how many families did I ruin compared to you?" She spat, becoming angry. I screwed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

"_I never said it was your fault. I know it was my fault for loving the darkness more than light, and you learned it from me as a kid. You just got it worse than I did. You always did that, when you were sick, or when you wanted sweets. You always wanted it more than me, and you always got what you wanted. It just got worse when you got older."_ I whispered, my horrible voice softening. I heard her laugh softly, but when I managed to open my eyes again, but she was gone.

I snorted. Fucking typical, even if she was just a figment of my imagination.

Now to wait, in pain, for someone to find me and tell me it was all clear.

It was probably going to take a long ass time.

Wonderful. You know what there is in hell to keep your mind off things? NOTHING, that's why I'm never here, and the stuff there is to do here, like picking over ruins or just plain exploring (which, believe it or not, hell is a huge place filled with many, many ancient ruins that even _I_ have never seen).

I just hope that Eleanor won't start showing up again…I didn't need to be reminded by my subconscious about how I fucked up my life and hers' because I thought it was fun to toe the line between good and evil.

I laughed hollowly. It was just stupid to think about things that you can never change. I stood, my legs shaky. I winced, and leaned on my pitch fork, shutting my eyes against the pain.

Apparently, it was all the time they needed to act.

Because as soon as my eyes shut, blacked sand swarmed me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it; I was in too much pain and under too much strain from the world's sin. The sand rushed around me, a sick, ironic imitation of the ocean. It swarmed and tightened, moving me while trying to take my pitch fork away. I gripped on to it determinedly, and soon I was shoved into something. I leaned back against metal bars and my legs folded comfortably under me.

I grinned, my teeth falling over my bottom lip. Blue flame appeared back in my eye sockets as my eyes opened to see that I was in a bird cage dangling in the darkness.

"_So it was a trap_," I howled into the darkness, my gaze scalding the shadows, searching for the forgotten King.

I heard cruel laughter, and my wings twitched involuntarily.

"How very observant of you; but it seems you're not of any use in this state anyway." Pitch mused, floating up from the darkness. My grin hardened, and my eyes brightened.

"_You really know how to kick people when they're down, don't you._" I replied, glaring into his yellow eyes. He smiled, gloatingly.

"Do unto others as they would do you; as they say?" He said, running his fingers across the bars, mockingly. I laughed, and I noted that he flinched when I did. Must've been the teeth.

"_I don't remember kicking you when you were down, only calling your bluff._" I sneered, kicking a down covered hoof at the bar's where his hand was. He glared, and shook the cage to spite me, while I ground my teeth together in pain.

"_Bastard,_" I said, my voice a chilling hiss against the silence.

"Oh, is someone bitter that they're weak? Or are you just pissed that I outsmarted you?" He said, leaning back slightly, his grey features smug while he smiled cruelly. I snorted, then laughed once, but it came out more of a harsh cough.

"_Please. What makes you think that you outsmarted me? Just keep thinking that asshole,_" I said, smiling coldly.

"Touched a nerve? I'm surprised you aren't gone yet." He mused, and I jumped up suddenly (and quite painfully) and stabbed at him with my pitch fork. He flashed back into the shadows a heartbeat before I could stab him.

"_Really? I assure you I'm not that weak, forgotten King._" I snarled, nearly collapsing back onto the cage floor. He chuckled.

"Oh, of course! You're only allowing yourself to get captured, and faking the pain you're in." Pitch answered, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. His voice was filled with a sarcastic, fake joy and his grey face was sneering. If my eyes weren't just glowing fire in empty black eye sockets, I might have rolled my eyes.

What I did do, was flip him off.

"_What the hell would you know about pain, huh? Imagine squeezing all the heavens and the rest of creation inside you, while god knows how many sin's chatter and clog up your fucking brain!_" My voice boomed, shaking the room. Fire exploded around us, and I was up in an instant, my face an inch away from Pitch's. My wings unfolded, and he stumbled back as I roared, my hair dancing around me with electric sparks.

The King's eyes smiled at me from the darkness, and I realized immediately that I'd been fooled, and I instantly relaxed. I leaned back, and said nothing.

"Way to go stupid." My sister's voice called, and I grit my teeth tighter together.

"I never would've left you to die, never would've made you go through this pain,"

"Come on Elena, what's the matter?"

"Ah, Elena, it's more fun to cut loose sometimes,"

I worked through my chaotic mind, frantically to sort through the sin and separate it from me.

"Is this what you've become? A worthless piece of shit?" At this, I screwed my eyes shut, trying to block the sound of my hallucination.

"It's not so bad Elena, giving in and having a little fun never hurt me," She started again, and the pressure of the sin and her became too much.

"_**IT MADE YOU A MONSTER!**_" I screamed, turning to stab my pitch fork at the source of the voice. There was nothing there, not even Pitch (who was to my left, looking at me like I was insane.)

Unfortunately, I was probably going batshit fucking crazy. I had half a mind to ram the pitch fork straight into my chest and send me straight back to hell, but this time it'd be a permanent one way trip.

The good thing about that though, was that it wasn't going to happen because, even in massive amounts of pain and pressure, I liked living, and I wasn't going to kill myself.

"Who were you talking to?" Pitch asked, and I snorted.

"_Not you. Fuck off._"

"Sin, why don't you realize all this can be avoided. All I wanted was to be believed in," Pitch started, his voice the picture of sincerity.

"_No, what you wanted was to be the only thing anyone believed in._" I snorted, my voice terrible and not betraying how tired and tortured I was.

"I know what you want Sin, you want your life to be different. You don't want to live in the darkness-" The King began again, leaning closer to the cage in the darkness. I felt anger bubble up throughout me; cutting through the pain.

"_You don't know shit,_" I cut in. He laughed.

"I know enough, about you." He bit back, and I grimaced.

"_Oh really? Well what do you know, huh?_ _You don't know anything, so keep your fucking mouth shut!_"

Man, he was really starting to fucking piss me off. Yeah, I made some bad decisions in life, and this is where it led me. I was evil then, I'm evil now, and as much as I want to change it, I can't. There's just no way.

"You had a sister didn't you? A lonely orphan. We have that in common, I used to be alone in life too." He said, drawling off into the silence. I leaned back, and looked up through the cage bars into the darkness.

"I was always angry that no one paid me attention. I was always looked over, always forgotten."

I sighed through my nose, the anger receding back into it's part of my mind.

"_I was never afraid of being alone…"_

_ "I was scared of my little sister."_ I muttered, and I saw Pitch out of the corner of my eye, his face over come with shock, the sincere emotion even reaching his eyes. I sneered.

"How, how could you've been afraid of your own sister?" He asked, and I sighed, my face softening some as I thought about his question.

"_I wasn't exactly an outstanding, wonderful, kind-hearted individual when I was alive. I rubbed off on her, and she took it from there._" I answered, tiredly.

"You gonna spill all our secrets, sis? To this asshole?" Eleanor's voice called. Regret ran through my veins, passing almost unnoticed through the pain.

What would you have me do?

Who would you have me talk to Eleanor, you're not exactly here, and guess who's fucking fault that is?

"Why don't I have a hard time imagining that." Pitch remarked casually, and condescending at the same time. Oh, fucking laugh it up asshole.

"_Very funny, you must read joke books in your spare time._" I snapped sarcastically.

"_Life wasn't easy for us. Most times I had to choose the lesser of two evils, but I guess I can't complain too much. It was my own fault._" I admitted, the words echoing in the silence, my alien voice laced with regret. Pitch was watching me intently, something soft in his eyes. It was probably a trick, but at this point I didn't care. The guardian's wouldn't understand, and as much as Jack was becoming a good friend, he wouldn't understand either. So if I had to talk about my past, Pitch was probably my best bet.

Don't misunderstand me. I know what I did was wrong, what I let Eleanor do was wrong. I should have loved the light more than the dark, I shouldn't have let my heart become black with evil. I shouldn't have let my sister turn into a monster.

I wasn't going to tell Pitch about my past because I wanted someone to make excuses for me, and pity me. I just wanted someone who would understand.

Did that mean as soon as I let the Sin back out that I wouldn't rip out his kidney's and stuff them down his throat? Hell fucking no. Who the hell do you think I am? A pathetic person who wants someone to here there life story because they wanted the attention? Guess again.

"How was it your fault?"

"_I should have loved the light more than the darkness in our world. I shouldn't have been so cut-throat and heartless. Maybe I should've tried to make an honest living, but honestly; it isn't who I am. I'm evil, I don't want to be, I don't like what I do, but I can't change it. I made to many wrong turns, and my sister suffered for it. It changed her…_"

"_Because I loved the dark more than the light in my little sister, she became a monster_. _It all started when we were little and our parents left us on our own_. _I was seven, and she was two._"


	6. Blackheart and Fire of the West I

Sin and Fear

Blackheart and Fire of the West

Part I.

"_It all began when I was seven. Our parents just left us. The cowards couldn't even say it to my face, much less my little sister's. What disgusting, spineless, wastes of space they were. They left us, in a small shack, with no food or water and never came back._" I began, my voice a soft, yet terrible symphony of anger and…regret. Pitch watched me, leaning forwards some on the cage bars, with undivided attention.

* * *

My eyes narrowed as my parents said they loved me and my sister, but they had to go away to our aunts for a little while. I caught the lie five minutes after they walked out the door and into the darkness of the forest.

Our mother, a useless blond bitch, only had one sister who died in an unfortunate accident during their childhood, and my father was an orphaned bastard with no siblings at all. What stupid lies from stupid people. I sighed, and turned back away from the door to my little sister. She was only two.

What were we going to do for food?

Eleanor looked up at me with sky blue eyes.

"Elena? Mommy, Daddy…" She asked, childishly, unable still to speak properly. I turned, scowling.

"Mommy and Daddy left us. It's just you and me now Eleanor." I said bitterly, walking over to her. She hugged me, but I don't think she understood; even when she got older. I don't think she understood a lot of things.

I turned, and went into the kitchen. We were going to need food, and we had no money. I grabbed a knife, and went out to the forest.

"Elena!" My sister cried out, as I stood in the doorway. I turned to see her watching me with large, scared eyes. I sighed, and knelt down, grabbing her by the shoulders. I smiled.

"Eleanor, I'm going to get food, if you want, you can come with me. Just be really quiet." I said, just as tears began to fall down her face. She smiled, giggling, and nodded excitedly. I turned, knife in hand, and walked out the door.

As I walked out, I realized something. We didn't have to live in that shit hole anymore if we didn't want to. We could go to the city, were there was always food and water. I smiled, it would be easier to live there. Easier to make a living. I turned to Eleanor, who was following me determinedly through the woods. I'd have to wait, just for a little while until she got older and I didn't have to take care of her or worry about her.

I sighed, and walked through the woods. I easily killed a rabbit, and Eleanor cried for it. I turned around, frowning.

"What're you crying for?" I asked, a little irritated.

"You killed the bunny." She replied, her voice watery. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen stupid, it's you or the damn bunny. You wanna die instead of the bunny?" I asked rudely. She looked back up at me with teary eyes and nodded, before kicking the dead bunny.

I roared with laughter, finding it hysterical and endearing. I didn't know why at the time, but I know now. I loved the darkness more than the light. I did it even when my parents lived with us. She'd mouth off to them, be rude or hit my mother and I'd laugh, cheering her on.

This was the beginning. The very start; that first snow-flake that causes the avalanche.

We lived there, for only a few years after that, until she was sixteen, and I was twenty one.

Then we went to the city. I can't remember what it was called, but that's where both of our souls were condemned. I'd already been long lost…But she was only beginning to fall.

I walked around the city, my hair wavy under my black cowl. I was dressed in black, and Eleanor in red. She'd taken a liking to that color, and I didn't care if she wanted to make herself a target. She could easily handle anyone who tried to attack her. I walked down the streets, with her by my side, glaring. I was searching a man who had sought me out, in this city of sin. The King of this country was ignorant, lax, and overly indulgent. He was lazy, and didn't see the state his affairs had fallen into. I smiled; I personally liked it. I could kill someone easily, and no one would know.

Eleanor, on the other hand, insisted on using that stupid black pitch fork she'd found. She'd fallen in love, and her 'love' had given her that stupid ass, over grown fork. Fucking wonderful. What's worse, is that she actually was getting married to him. Or so she said. Whatever, she can dig her own 'wifely' grave. I mean, if she loves him, that's great and all…

But I wasn't one to lament the pro's of holy matrimony.

So, she carried around that annoying ass stick, and I just carried killing people for a living. My sister had been in love a thousand times anyway. God knows if she's still a virgin. My guess is no. Good for her. Have I gotten laid? Fuck no. Not many 'upstanding, religious' village folk want to copulate with an assassin orphan, who given the chance would kill them for fun.

Hey, I have to get my kicks somewhere.

"Eleanor, I have a job. Go get a room somewhere, and have some fun while I work. I'll be back in a few days." I said shortly. She smirked, giving me a knowing look.

"You bet I will," She muttered, and I grinned, looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Just don't get caught. It's way too much effort breaking you out of jail," I joked, grinning. In all honesty though, it was a lot of work to bail her out…and I tended to leave a lot of dead bodies.

"What-_ever_ you say…I'll see you in a few days, Elena. I'll try to win us some money at poker." She replied, her voice up beat as she left into the tavern. I felt the urge to shiver, feeling a foreboding pass over me, but I suppressed it easily. I wasn't a fool who trembled at the slightest breeze.

I snorted as I walked down the dark path to a tavern the next town over. I arrived there an hour before dawn. When I walked in, people grew silent, watching me with wary faces bathed in yellow candle light. Most of them were unwashed, drunk and in the middle of gambling. Wonderful.

I walked up to the bar keep.

"I'm looking for a man named 'Grayson'." I said discreetly. The bar keep looked at me under bushy eyebrows, his mouth turning down into a frown.

"Who's askin'?"

I laughed, before it faded away into a fierce grin.

"Who do you think is asking asshole?" I asked rhetorically, tilting my face up at him, my pale eyes catching the light as it invaded the shadows of my hood. The man's eyes widened, and he stuttered, backing up.

"I-I meant no offense Lady, he's upstairs in the last room," He stuttered out, and I saw a small child poke his head out from behind him. I sighed. I must've been going soft; but I threw a small bag of gold coins on the bar regardless.

"For your sake, I wasn't here." I snapped out coldly, glaring at him. He nodded, and I walked swiftly upstairs. I wanted to get this job over with.

I opened the door without knocking, walking confidently into my future employer's room. I held back a snort. It was plain, nothing personal, not even discarded clothes lying around. It…put me on edge. Being messy was human nature; hell. My tavern room had about three seconds before it became a pigsty, but…there was something about this place that screamed control. I hated; absolutely abhorred control freaks.

There was a handsome dark haired man sitting in a plain chair directly in front of me. He had dark eyes and his face was clean shaven, making him look younger. I would've thought he was a boy if he didn't have stubble.

This man felt a little wrong. I didn't normally care, after all, it wasn't my business to care or take notice. But something about him..

"Blackheart; how nice to finally be...acquainted with you. I have a job for you, I need you to kill a man down stairs, his name is John, and you'll find him sitting in the corner by the fireplace. If you do well, I'll need you for other job's, and I'll be prepared to pay even better."He went on, but I couldn't care. Killing was my trade, not thievery.

"Do you want me to be discreet or not?" I asked evenly, my eyes harsh and abrasive. He leaned back briefly, and flashed a smug smile.

"I wasn't aware you were that kind of woman…" Grayson said, his black eyes twinkling with implication. I grinned wickedly, my pale eyes glaring.

"I'm not a whore. I was asking if you wanted me to behead him in front of everyone, or send him off quietly." I corrected, my face closing off and becoming like stone. He grinned, like he was proving a point. He probably thought he'd won that piece of information off me like money in a card game.

He was wrong. I didn't care about whether or not I was a virgin or a whore, I just wanted him to know I wasn't going to _be_ a whore. Fuck that.

"I couldn't care less." Grayson answered and I snorted. Wonderful, a bureaucrat.

"Fine. I expect you to give me my money outside."

"Aren't you worried about the sun rise?" He asked, his deep voice charming and inviting, which made me scowl.

"I don't care if it's day or night, Grayson. I get the job done, then I leave. Simple as that." I corrected. He had the decency to look surprised, and I grinned cruelly, pulling my hood down over my face more.

I walked out of the room without a word, and went down the stairs. The dawn light was peeking through the windows, but the man I was suppose to kill was still sitting by the window…in a puddle of his own vomit. He'd obviously drank himself to sleep; how sad and pathetic. But, to each his own I suppose.

I walked over to him, standing behind him silently. I pulled my long thin blade, and quickly cutting off his head. I caught it before it hit the ground, my hood falling back as I leaned down. I felt the warm sun on my face, and noticed the thud and splash as both the body and blood crashed to the floor.

I walked outside and waited. Grayson was standing there, to my dulled surprise, waiting for me. I handed him the head, and he handed me the money.

"If you plan on making business deals with me, you'll have to wait. I have one more affair to tend to before I meet you back." I said politely, my voice giving away nothing.

He smiled savagely, while I stayed emotionless. What an arrogant asshole.

I left him, walking back to the town where I had left my sister and we walked back. Don't think my sister wasn't well known, at this point. She had a reputation…different from mine. People called her the Fire of the West. Eleanor had a habit of losing control and being reckless. It only got worse as we started taking job's from Grayson, and I did nothing to stop it.

When we were hired as mercenaries that following day. We were to fight in a battle. It was easy, for me. For her… She was crossing the point of no return. I still remember that day so very, very clearly. When I finally saw what she had become; a monster hiding in human skin, I felt…proud, and just the tiniest bit afraid. It only got worse over time.

* * *

Jack stumbled into the Bunny's hole, scraped up, but more importantly alone. It was a little past dawn, and he felt the shame weighing him down. He looked down and noticed that there were broken egg shells. His eyes widened as he walked further down the path, and saw the Guardians standing in a circle, their faces hung with shame.

Tooth wasn't even flying, she stood crouched, looking like she was in pain.

Jack hadn't felt so ashamed in his life. He'd really fucked this one up…He'd left Sin, lost the last Baby Tooth, and failed to protect the eggs. Even he couldn't argue when Bunny yelled at him. He just hung his head in shame, as the everyone left him except North.

"Jack, what happened to Sin?" He asked quietly, and Jack felt more shame twist in his gut.

"The last I saw, she started to eat the sin…" Jack answered quietly. North blinked, and thought deeply, and in those moments, Jack flew away, the guilt overwhelming him. Out of any of them, Sin was the most fun, his only real friend. And he hadn't listened to her when she warned him about the hole under the bed frame in the forest. She'd followed him, determined to protect him even though she was evil.

Jack didn't believe that though. He didn't think she was evil; she just liked to think she was. He flew the only place he could think of; the Antarctic.

* * *

The battle was gruesome, bloody and violent. What was worse…Was Eleanor.

I drew back my small sword, stabbing it into my enemy, quickly killing him. I stood, smiling. That was the last one. I turned to see Eleanor, her eyes blazing with a fire that chilled me to my bones. It was dawn, three days after the battle began.

"Please, I have a family! There's no one left here, you've won, let me go." The man begged, pathetically trying to defend himself against my sister. She smiled and I stared shocked. My brow drew together in confusion, and alarm as the warm dawn played across my face.

"Eleanor!" I called, struggling up the hill to where she was fighting. The man was right, there was nothing left but us three. There was no need for this bloodshed now, we'd done what was needed. She didn't acknowledged me, her face solely focused on causing the man pain as she knocked away his broken sword.

"Eleanor, there's no need for this!" I yelled, climbing up the dead bodies, cloaked in shadows. I reached the top of the hill as a wet 'thunk' sounded throughout the air, and a triumphant cried permeated the air. It weighed me down as my face was again touched by the dawn, seeing that she had killed the poor man.

Her face was spattered with blood, her hair seeming more gray than gold from the dirt. Her intense blue eyes looked to me, smiling and proud. It was in that moment that I realized that there was something terribly wrong with her, with us.

"What, Elena? We had a job to do." She answered passively, waving her hand dismissively. I frowned.

"It was needless. It was stupid." I argued. Eleanor gave me a look, and snorted.

"Coming from Blackheart? Coming from the woman who's been called the Devil?" She asked, and I had to crack a smile.

"Says the Fire of the West." I said back, letting the issue go. It kept me awake at night as we traveled back to get our money. It was unsettling, seeing someone you'd known all your life kill someone like that…

No. It wasn't even that Eleanor had killed that man. It was the look in her eye; just as much as it was the slaughter. She could've let the man go; after all, we'd won the battle.

I laid awake thinking about it while she slept soundly. We found Grayson easily enough, a kingdom over a week later. Eleanor had gone to wander the town for a new lay, leaving me to deal with the detestable man. Ugh.

He was in another tavern, sitting at a table drinking.

"My money?" I asked rudely. His dark eyes slid up, regarding me in an amused manner. He gestured for me to sit, and I did, not taking my eyes off of him. Whoever he was…He was powerful and very dangerous. I knew that, and I wasn't going to let my guard down for a second.

"Would you care for some wine?" Grayson asked politely, turning to a random tavern wench. I grinned coldly.

"No, but I do want my money." I replied, my pale eyes hardening. I wasn't here to play stupid games, I wasn't here to play nice, I wanted my money so I could move on.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Give my money and you'll find out." I stated, my hand tightening on my black, thin sword. He smiled, his face the epitome of appeasement, and I had to calm myself down. Eleanor and I had talked about him while we were traveling, and we both decided that he was absolutely not to be trusted. Especially after the battle.

Grayson sighed dramatically, and my eyes narrowed but my smile widened. He tossed me the bag of coins and I caught it before it hit the table.

"A little bird told me you were getting cold feet at the end of the battle," He remarked casually, and my smile fell into a smirk.

"I've been killing people for a living for years. If you think I'd get cold feet, then hire someone else. I'll find work elsewhere." I said politely, my voice chilling. In all honesty, I didn't want to work for him, but he paid too well for me to refuse. We needed the money to eat, to buy clothes and keep our weapons sharp.

It isn't cheap, let me tell you.

"No, that won't be necessary. I was just wondering why you'd think to let a man go when it was he forfeit his life when he entered that battle." He said leaning forward on the table. My eyes narrowed, and I noticed Eleanor walk in from the corner of my eye. I set my hand on the table and drummed my fingers on the table three times. Her eyes brightened in the candle light as she got the signal.

"Elena just felt a little sentimental that's all." Eleanor said, sitting next to me, smiling evilly. I matched her grin, leaning back in my chair.

"And it's not like he lived anyway." She continued, folding her arms. His black eyes flickered to hers for a brief moment, and we both started, our hands tightening over our weapons.

"Did you know your dear farmer boy cheated on you?" Grayson said conversationally, and I froze, watching Eleanor from the corner of my eye. She stiffened.

"Liar."

"He has children now, did you know?" He continued as if she hadn't spoke.

"Grayson," I warned, but he went on, swishing his wine around in his goblet.

"They live here. Him and his wife, in fact, they're on they're way here right now if you don't believe me." Grayson finished, his cold eyes flashing up to meet mine. Eleanor had been having control problems lately…Getting into fights and going too far.

She grinned, but I saw then that it wasn't the same smile I was used to seeing on my little sister. It was a smile that made everyone in the tavern pause as the doors opened, and her farmer boy stepped in with a brown haired whore on his arm.

I didn't even have time to react.

She roared, her teeth bared like some savage animal, and the pitch fork went flying, and the head of the farmer boy flew off.

"ELEANOR!" I yelled, running after her as she dashed towards the shocked whore. I couldn't catch her in time. I never could catch her.

Eleanor grabbed the whore by the throat and lifted her into the air, her eyes shining with lack of control, hatred…and amusement. I froze. She got off on causing fear, on killing people.

"Eleanor, there is no need," I began, but my beautiful sister turned to me, her face spattered again with blood, her blue eyes wicked.

"She knows about us Elena. What if she has brat's that'll hunt us down? Besides, what's a little killing here and there?" She argued, tightening her grip as the whore began to struggle, kicking her feet and swaying in the air.

"Eleanor! This is too far," I started again, walking towards her. She smiled at me knowingly.

"Elena, it's more fun to cut loose sometimes," Eleanor said, raising the whore up higher in the air as she locked eyes with the sobbing/choking girl.

"It's us or them Elena." She whispered, and before I could even draw a breath to argue with her, she broke the whores neck, flinging her to the ground.

Everyone in the bar took a breath, before they swarmed her and I. I snarled, pulling out my sword and knocking them out. Eleanor didn't have the same problem, she swung her pitch fork, killing everyone instantly. I looked over to where Grayson sat, watching us with an amused, smug expression. It made me sick.

Soon enough, everyone except Eleanor, Grayson and I were knocked out or dead. I walked over to him, anger burning in my pale eyes. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him up to his feet; while he grinned at me like he'd won something.

"How fucking dare you, are you insane?!" I yelled, shaking him while Eleanor kicked the bodies of the whore and farm boy. His smile widened, his teeth glinting.

"I just wanted to test you, see who's leading who to hell." He replied, leaning closer to me. "At first, I thought it was you. You were so concerned with money; Blackheart, the infamous assassin. I never would've thought that it was The Fire of the West who was the true monster." He finished, leaning so close to me that he was only an inch away.

"We did what we have to." I snarled in his face, my brow's drawn together into an intense scowl. He laughed, searching my eyes for something. I threw him back, and turned to see my sister standing at the door grinning.

"You always said he was a waste of my time," Eleanor said, her voice airy like she was drunk. Her harsh laugh made me turn away.

"I've got one last job for the both of you, and I assure you I'll pay well." Grayson said, his face shadowed in the firelight. I smiled.

"Let's just get it over with shall we?" I said, glaring at him wickedly.

* * *

Pitch looked at me, his eyes yellow and intent.

"Well, I never knew you were that strong," He said, his eyes flickering to my face. I frowned, he was talking about the darkness he's tried to infect me with. That, or the fact that all the sin of the world was stuffed inside my head.

"_Then you were stupid. As soon as I get the all clear, I'm planning on making piano key's out of your bones._" I growled, eyeing his arms. He pulled back away from the cage, sinking into the darkness some. I howled with laughter, shaking the measly bird cage. I would've stood, had I not been in so much pain.

"I'm surprised the Man in the Moon hasn't sent his Guardians to save you," He remarked, and I snorted.

"_Then maybe you should try and learn your enemies better,_" I remarked sarcastically. His eyes narrowed.

"_They probably think I've joined up with you anyway,_"

"It would make things easier for you, you wouldn't have to be evil anymore. You wouldn't have to spread sin," The King said, coming closer. Sincerity brightened his yellow eyes, and I grit my teeth together. It was very tempting…I didn't want to be evil. I never did. During my childhood, I never wanted to kill that rabbit, that man in the tavern. I never wanted to love the darkness in Eleanor, never wanted her to fall into the wicked monster she became when she died.

"_You'd think saying 'no' a thousand times would make you stop asking me this question._" I remarked, raising a brow.

He laughed. "It's never too late to change."

I snorted. "_You obviously haven't been listening then,_"

Pitch's eyes regarded me carefully. "I have. When I was alive, I was a king, but you already know my story."

I sighed. "_I believe everyone knows your story. It's stupid to spill my guts right now._" I mused, and he leaned forward some.

"Everyone has a story to tell Sin, and yours is just as important as mine, or any other's." He said softly, and I grinned wickedly.

"_I'm still not joining you, no matter how much you try and relate to me,_" I said coldly, strained laughter lacing my words.

* * *

Okay, this is a huge thank you to EVERYONE who's reviewed, followed or favorite this so far. You all rock. Special thanks to Cosette, Thanatos' Wrath, and Jinxed Dragonfly as well as people who keep answering the polls. Basically, I'm still on the line. After I post the next chapter will be the deadline, and frankly, I'm leaning towards Pitch. SO Please tell me why and give meh some suggestions! Thankx you!


	7. Blackheart and Fire of the West II

Blackheart and Fire of the West Part II.

Sin and Fear

I stared down Grayson, his insane, ambitious eyes and wished I'd had a different life. That Eleanor and I could've grown up, gotten married, and had a bunch of brat's that looked like us until we died of old age. Ugh. Just what I needed. Getting sentimental.

"There's going to be an ambush, with just you two. You're going to be fighting your way into a castle and back out. I'll pay you well for you efforts." He started and my sister's eyes lit up at the idea of getting money. Eleanor placed too much value in money…she was just too greedy for my tastes.

While I have no objection to making a profit, there was no need to blindly take money when you really didn't need it.

"Why just us?" Eleanor asked rudely, and I glared at Grayson. I wondered that as well, but I was paid not to ask questions. In the end, it always made things easier.

Grayson's lips quirked up, his dark eyes piercing Eleanor's blue ones. I crossed my arms passively, my fingers itching to hold my sword.

"Why, you're the only two I trust." He said carefully, and once again I wished I hadn't met him. Yeah, I made some quick cash, but I had a feeling this was going to be biting me in the ass. Whatever, we'll deal.

"Fine. Give me the map, and we'll be out of your way." I said quietly and politely. He handed it over, but wouldn't let go. I jerked it out of his grasp and he laughed. My eyes narrowed as we walked out.

When had I ever been a diplomat? Reigning Eleanor in, smoothing things over. I remember when I used to be the fun one, knocking off unfortunate rich people, stealing and gambling to earn money. As we were leaving the city, we stopped at a tavern. It was Eleanor's birthday. I lead her in, my arm around her shoulder.

"Know what today is?" I asked her, smiling wickedly. She shrugged.

"Um, Tuesday?" She guessed and I rolled my eyes.

"NO stupid, it's your fucking birthday. I swear, if you didn't have me, you'd forget how to speak," I said sarcastically. I looked at her slyly. "You know what that means?"

"Uh, that you're getting me something?"

"Hell yeah! I'll pay for your drinks. I also got something for you," I said, as we sat down at the bar.

"Honeyed wine please." I said coldly, glaring at the young bar maid.

We stayed there the rest of the day, Eleanor going on about mundane things and wishing she had stronger alcohol. Well, that was too fucking bad, she didn't need to be getting drunk. I didn't say much; after all, what could I say? Not even hours ago she slaughtered _innocent_ people for _no _reason. None. I could understand the whore and the farm-boy…

But the inn keeper? The patrons, the serving wenches? That didn't make any sense, and it was beyond uncalled for. In fact…

It was just plain…wrong. Had I caused this? Was it my fault?

Eleanor looked like she was having a great time, gambling while I sat quietly at the bar, thinking. It was hard, to see her like that. It was hard, to see the sister I knew and loved, talk with people and have fun without worrying about her killing them. It was hard to distinguish the little sister I had known, the little girl who cried when our parents dropped us, and know that she thought it was fun to mangle and slaughter.

"Eleanor! Stop wasting our money and get the fuck over here," I yelled, and she glumbly looked at me before walking over to me. I reached deep in my pocket and pulled out a beautiful silver necklace with a flame pendant. It had a firey blue stone set in the heart of the flame. She smiled and put it on.

"Thanks Elena,"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go getting soft on me. It'll ruin my reputation," I remarked dryly as she grinned.

"Oh yeah. Can't have rumor's flying around that _the_ Blackheart actually gives a shit about someone." She remarked sarcastically. I shrugged.

"Whatever, let's go."

I shook my head as we walked through the night, our jaw's set and our eyes bright. It was useless to think about stupid things. So what if she went a little overboard…right? We walked for three days straight, neither stopping to rest. We ate on the way and spoke little. By the third night we were getting close.

I noticed a shadow flit through the moonlight up ahead. I paused fluidly, and held up three fingers behind my back for Eleanor to see.

"An ambush is it?" She said, her voice airy, bored and unimpressed. I cast her a smirk and looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Very poorly executed if you ask me," I agreed nonchalantly. Everything went quiet, and Eleanor sneered.

"I wondered if they are going to have the balls to show themselves." Eleanor said, her voice changing into a vicious sneer that carried a heavy insult. Arrow's flew, and the clang of metal hitting metal sounded across the air as we both spun our weapons around us, knocking the arrow's to the ground.

To say it was over in minutes was an understatement.

Eleanor was always showy, in battle. She lunged and took chances; she got injured more often. I didn't like taking chances, I usually covered her back. Now that I thought about it, wiping the blood off of my thin blade, it made sense.

Of the two of us, I was more deadly. But Eleanor was more vicious. I killed quick and fast; where she was messy and brutal. I didn't like it, but what could I do? Nothing. Besides, it was never really a problem.

I looked over at Eleanor, and felt the same feeling nagging at my chest.

I shouldn't have let her become a monster.

And it was far too late to change it now, so it was no use. Our life made us what we are. We became what we had to so we could survive.

"Eleanor, we need to get moving," I commented, walking again through the woods. It was about three hours before dawn now. She tossed her blond hair back.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Elena, I think that Grayson man _likes_ you," She said, her voice a sickly sweet sneer.

"Hey, Eleanor, I don't _care_." I mocked back. Her blue eyes flashed and she frowned. "Besides, I don't trust him." I finished.

"I know. This is not a two man job. Not to mention, there's just something…I don't know." She agreed quietly. Soon we walked out of the forest and onto land that had high golden grass.

"There's something he's not telling us. He's plotting something, and I don't like it." I said back. The sun was coming up, and I could see the stone castle in the distance. I sighed.

"So it begins," I muttered. My pale eyes narrowed and Eleanor smiled widely, the dawn glinting off of her beautiful golden face.

"Time to have some fun Elena," She said, taking a deep breath. My eyes snapped towards her, glaring.

"Battle is never fun," I deadpanned, my voice cold.

"Of course it is stupid, what's more fun than-!" Eleanor started, her blue eyes becoming electric.

"Shhhh!"

Everything became too quiet. I drew my thin sword, crouching. This was a bad idea, we were out in the open.

I heard bow's being drawn back, and my eyes narrowed. Eleanor's and I's eyes met and we nodded.

'_One_' I mouthed.

_'Two_' She mouthed back.

'_Three!_' We said, right as the twang of arrow's being released sounded the air. We hit the ground, and they flew over our head. We caught each other's eyes, pale blue against fiery blue, and we held our breath. Wet clunks littered the air, and I smelled blood.

I knew there were more.

Just like I knew this was a set up. We were destined to fail, we should've never taken this job. I felt despair settle deep in the pit of my stomach.

We heard footsteps but we didn't move our eyes. Someone kicked Eleanor in the ribs, and she was on them in a second, stabbing him with her pitch fork and lifting him high into the air laughing. I ducked low, darting back and forth slitting men's throats and stabbing them in their hearts quickly.

I got cut across the back, and spun faster than my enemy anticipated. The last thing he saw was my narrowed pale eyes, my wavy hair blowing out, my face hard and set as I slit his throat. His blue eyes widened, and I turned to cover myself once again.

For me, it never took long. I trained myself to kill, not battle.

But I saw a flash of gold, and a snarl. Regardless of yet another man I killed, I turned to look for her. I didn't see her.

My eyes widened, and my body exploded with action.

The armored men around me, the oldest not older than 17 fell around me, and blood misted around me like a vapor as the dropped. My black hood had blown off, and in a dash, I was searching for Eleanor.

"ELEANOR!" I yelled, my black cloak and hair trailing behind as I slowly, and painstakingly ran up a hill. I slipped on both blood and bodies, never giving up.

What I saw, made my blood run cold.

The setting sun was behind Eleanor, and there were five men on her at once. She laughed, her teeth shining like a monster as she ripped one man apart, blood splashing on her face as she grabbed his intestines and pulled them out laughing. I tensed my muscles, and hurried towards her as I saw an older man behind her raise his broadsword.

My eyes widened, and my heart stopped. I strained harder, trying to climb the steep and slippery hill faster.

"ELEANOR!" I screamed, defeat, panic and horror racing through my voice as fast as my heart was beating. I was so terrified in that second, that moment when she turned and her fiery blue eyes met mine, her face spattered with blood. Her horrible grin faded into a sweet smile, and the monstrous anger faded from behind her eyes to a quiet and tame simmer.

"Oh, hey Elena-" Eleanor said, just as four blades simultaneously stabbed her in the chest. Her eyes widened, and she fell forward, blood hitting the ground with an audible splash.

She paled, her face shocked before she stilled, and fell. The men drew the blades out from her, and I felt cold fury spark in my body, before it flared into an inferno.

I had never stopped climbing.

And at last, I was at the top of the hill. The men froze, looking at me with faces twisted with horror.

"Blackheart, you don't under-gughhh," The first man said, before I beheaded him. I looked calmly towards the other men.

"Exactly what, is _it_ that I don't understand_ Gentlemen_?" I asked, as the fear from them dragged down the blood soaked air.

"No! N-No, w-w-w-w-w-we didn't-!" Another one yelped, and I spun, my body a blur of black, before I cut the man in half from his abdomen. His mouth moved, and I kicked him, his body falling apart.

"If you can't speak properly, then don't speak at all," I snarled, grabbing the other man by his throat, and ripping it out. I grabbed the very last one, who was attempting to run away from me.

I pulled his face close to mine, so I was only an inch away. The frightened man stared into my furious eyes, looking as if he might just die from the fear of me.

I grinned. "I suppose I'll give you a last request," I said lazily, my fury turning into a dark fire.

"Please, please let me go, I have children…" He started stuttering.

"Oh really? Well, I _had_ a sister."

"No, they-they'll be left all alone without me!"

"Well, that is quite a dilemma, isn't it?" I said sarcastically, my voice stone cold.

"I have a little girl! And her older brother!" He cried again, and I took a good look at him. He may have been a father, but he wasn't a good one. The man reeked of whores and alcohol. If he was a good father, he wouldn't have been on the battlefield, he would've been with his children. Who, apparently, were already living on their own.

"Well in that case," I said, and his eyes brightened. I knew I was being cruel, but I couldn't really bring myself to give a damn.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without you."

"You said!"

"But I don't remember making any _deal_ guareteeing you your life, did I?" I said, before snapping his neck. I turned back to my sister, dropping to my knee's beside her.

"Dad used to tell us that the ends justified the means, Eleanor." I whispered, tears leaking down my face as I saw the only friend, or family I'd ever had lying there, her blue eyes devoid of fire and empty. "I think he was lying. We used the means to survive, and now look at us. You're-you're…gone."

"Why? This is our end. You didn't even have a good life. I let you become a monster.

What kind of scum does that make me?" I asked, crying. I looked at her beautiful face, and remembered the monster it held.

"Why couldn't I have loved the light in you more than the dark?" I asked, and I felt presence behind me. It sent shiver's up my spine, but I ignored it. My sister was dead. I was supposed to die with her. We survived this world together, we were meant to leave it together.

I sat there for hours, crying, before the day around me turned gray, and thunder sounded. Rain hit me, chilling me to the bone and washing away the blood.

I finally closed my sister's eyes, my hair hanging around me heavily. I crossed her arms, and took her pitch fork from her hands. I stabbed it, down into the ground above her head to mark her grave, and I walked to the last man I'd killed.

Maybe he did kill my sister, but he did have children. I didn't want any children to be left alone. I went to his body, and searched it. I found a cloth map with what looked like his home marked on it. I smiled.

I didn't want any brat, no matter how big or small, quiet or annoying, going through what Eleanor and I had to go through.

I pulled my hood up, and turned back to look at my sister for the last time.

She looked so peaceful, gently smiling, her eyes closed, her blond hair spread around her. Sadness burned through my chest as I turned away, walking away from the caslte and to the house in the woods.

It was the loneliest two weeks of my life, walking to that house.

I can't tell you, how heart-shattering it is, to only have one person you ever cared about in your life, your only family, killed in front of you.

I finally arrived, starving and cold, to a cabin in the woods. I could see smoke and light from a fire place inside, and I knocked on the door. I couldn't hunt, or sleep or rest. I walked straight here.

A small boy with brown hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Um, can I help you miss?"

"Is your father in?" I asked, my voice scratchy from lack of use.

"No, he left us… and our mom's dead." The boy said sadly.

"I wonder, could I trouble you for some bread and a place by the fire?" I asked, my face hidden in the shadow. He nodded, and that's how I met the little boy named Jack, and his sister Emma, who had brown hair and eyes.

I stayed with them, for a month. I hunted food for them, taught them how to fish and survive without leaving their sanctuary in the forest.

It was the time Grayson came for me.

I was scouting around, after all, I knew he would come for me eventually. Most likely he was pissed that I didn't finish the job, or maybe he was angry at me for another reason. Either way, I had walked about a mile from Jack and Emma's cabin, finding another small cabin in the woods, the moon light illuminating it. The window's had been knocked out, but there was a fire burning inside.

Almost immediately I smelled the stench of perfume and civilization coming from the cabin and I grinned. Grayson had finally caught up with me.

I walked in, not bothering to knock. There was Grayson, facing the fire, his hand on the mantle. He turned as soon as I walked in, his dark eyes alight.

"I'd never thought you'd chicken out and leave to take care of some useless brat's," He said smoothly. I snorted.

"I don't really give a shit what you think. Why the hell are you here?" I asked, and he turned laughing.

Something was defiantly wrong. I made a mistake. I should've killed him from the window, not come in here like a bird to a cage.

"Ah, Blackheart you wound me," Grayson said, feigning hurt.

"You'll get over it, or kill yourself. Either way, I won't matter to me." I snapped, and he turned.

"Elena, Elena, _Elena_. You know, I really had high hopes for you. Seems, that you're just to smart for me to control. I bet you've figured it out already, haven't you?"

"That you set me up, you sick freak?! That you had me play a game with loaded dice for your own God damn amusement, scum?! Or that you had my own sister killed?" I asked, my voice gaining volume.

"Quite right you are. It was fun watching you run around, trying to keep a leash on the Fire of the West. It was so easy to manipulate you through her. Well, until she left. You weren't as loyal as I expected you to be."

I grinned, shrugging. "What can I say, I've got a soft spot for kids and a poisoned knife for assholes."

Grayson's eyes narrowed, and he pulled out a dagger. Suddenly, I was starting to get dizzy. I smelled something in the air…

"Unfortunatly, there is only so much insubordination I can take. You understand right? And don't worry. I'll burn down the brat's house while they're sleeping when you're dead."

I rushed him, and he used his dagger to push mine aside. I smiled, and punched him in the face over my sword with my free arm, pushing him back and breaking his nose.

"You know what they call me in prisons don't you?" I asked, smiling wickedly, my eyes cold and shining through my hood.

He wiped the blood off of his face and stood.

"The Devil," Grayson snarled, rushing me. I spun and slashed at his back, and he fell to the floor. I stepped over him, and pressed my boot hard on the back of his neck. "Master of all sin,"

For some reason, my head was spinning.

Then the bastard light a match, sprining up from under me, and shashing me across the collar bone. My eyes narrowed in concentration as everything around up burst into flame, and I crouched, cutting him deep across the knee's. The bastard still didn't fall, but cut me across the shoulders and pushed me back into the flame. My cloak caught fire, and I ripped it off, before throwing my sword at Grayson.

His eyes widened as the blade went straight through his head, and as he crumpled I saw Jack and Emma at the door, their eyes wide and frightened.

"Elena?" They called, and I looked around me. Flame had stared eating into the house. My death this day, was inevitable. I looked at them sadly.

"Don't become me. Stay out of the cities, and keep each other safe okay?" I asked, tear's filling my eyes. I would get to see my sister again. I knew I was going to hell, but what the hell would I do in heaven anyway, right?

"Elena, come on you can make it!" Emma called, and I looked at her sadly.

"Death is inevitable, it's okay. It doesn't hurt, don't worry about me, okay guys?"

"Elena! Noo!" Jack yelled running for me.

"STOP!" I screamed, holding my hand out. "It's okay. It's alright. There's nothing you can do Jack. Take care of your sister, okay? And if you ever need advice, know, that you should always love the light in people more than the dark." I said, and the ceiling fell. Burning wood crumbled in front of me, and it was becoming hard to breathe.

"You," I coughed, "Guys know that I'll always be your friend, and I want you to have as much fun as you can after I die. I want,"

"I don't want," I coughed again. "I don't want to be remembered. I want you to know I was a bad person, and I don't want you to end up like me-!" I yelled stronger, seeing their pale faces fade and more of the ceiling fell on me, and I fell asleep from the fumes.

* * *

"That's….awful." Pitch said, and I shrugged, looking at the sky. Easter was over, and I grinned.

"_You know Pitch , this heart to heart thing has been so touching but unfortunately for you, you're time is up_." I howled, my black hair swirling around. He looked at me, confusion playing in his yellow eyes before I started to let loose the sin.

As I did, I felt strength retuning back into my limbs and I stood.

Blue flame melted the bird cage that held me, and I laughed inhumanly.

* * *

Okay, so I'm going to tally up the votes, and next chapter, you'll know who Sin will be hooking up with :) Please review and I hope you liked it! Also, big shout out to Thanatos' Wrath who put Sin in his story (which is really awesome and funny, you should read it). You are one awesome dude.


	8. Torn Souls and Broken Roads

Sin and Fear

Torn Souls and Broken Roads

The Beginning of the End I.

I spread my dark wings triumphantly as alarm and concern flashed through Pitch's amber eyes. My grin grew monstrous, making the tortured souls around me screech. The flames around us brightened intensely, and Pitch disappeared. I roared, terrifying rumbling laughter ripping out of my unholy body. I reached a down covered claw into the fire, gripping onto cold material and dragging Pitch back out. His golden eyes widened with genuine fear.

Ooh, I was going to enjoy this.

"_**Miss me**__?" _I snarled, but the grin was still stuck firmly on my face.

Flames engulfed us, and brought us to my turf.

Hell.

Not the pansy ass, sweet version I was in earlier. Oh no.

Everything around me was torture, indescribable, wonderfully sinful and disgusting.

My eyes burned bright, and I stabbed Pitch through the gut, upper-cutting up through his lungs. He evaporated into the shadows and swung his huge scythe at me, his face hardened and his eyes bright.

I stilled, and my wing moved, blocking the dark weapon from hitting me, or cutting me.

Pitch froze; shocked while I peered at him though emotionless back eyes. My bright blue iris glared out at him as I grew amused. Oh, revenge was going to be fun.

"I thought-" He started, but I cut him off.

"_**What, that I was weak? Au contraire, in fact, I'm stronger than ever. When I ate all the sin, the backlash of it was to cause more sin than originally, so the earth can balance the scales. More sin, more power. Well, for me that is.**_" I said, my face twisting into a nightmarish sneer. My wing flicked, and Pitch was thrown across the room. "_**I guess payback's a bitch, huh King?**_"

I raised my wings, the souls screaming horribly, and flames laced the white horns sprouting from my dark hair.

"_**You know, I think I'm starting to have fun.**_" I said, bowing forward and flying at him. I lifted him up, and smashed him into the floor, his black blood spilling as his bones crunched. Because of all the fear around the world, he healed instantly, but it still had to hurt. And trust me, making the bastard hurt was my intention.

Before I could react, dark sand gripped my wings, pulling me back forcibly as Pitch fled, evaporating. After a few minutes, the sand faded and he was out of the shadow's so I had no chance of pulling him back like I did earlier. I roared, rage pouring through my veins before sick laughter

My mind snapped back, pushing the anger back far away from me.

I needed to find carrier's for Sin. It was a must. I didn't have the time or resources to find carriers for all of them; no. Just Wrath, Insanity and Sacrifice…those were becoming the most powerful in this century anyway.

I grit my teeth so hard together they felt like they'd break as I tried to shift back to a human form. I couldn't, there was too much power. I'd have to stick to the shadows.

I spread my wings out, blue flames extinguishing as I tapped my black pitch fork against the floor, appearing in Miami Florida. What a disgustingly bright and warm town…but it was filled with sin and therefore carriers of sin. Wrath and Insanity I could easily find here…Sacrifice would be harder to find so it would be dealt with last.

I slipped through the shadows, coming across a skinny dark haired man. He was thrown out of what looked like a bar. Men surrounded him quickly, punching and kicking him.

"I didn't know inbreeding could make you _this_ stupid," The skinny one laugh, standing as they backed up. One pulled a knife and cut him while the boy laughed and laugh. I could see that all of them were sinners.

"GO ON, cut me, KILL me. What's it matter to me, huh you stupid asswipes?" The skinny one laughed and laughed, his head back and shrieking towards the humid night.

"El loco Carlos," One muttered towards the others. The biggest one shifted, and there was a sound of broken glass against the pavement. The skinny one grinned and shot one of them just as the broken beer bottle sliced his throat. Blood sprayed out as the men scattered, leaving the body of their comrade on the pavement. I grinned, my long teeth glinting in the darkness as I walked towards the boy.

"_**Why hello there boy.**_**" **I whispered, creeping closer to him, carefully avoiding the harsh yellow street light. His hazy eyes flickered over to me and he sneered before grinning.

"Don't…think I-I don't know y-you're out there. I know w-who you are, and what you want." He stuttered. I smiled again and stepped into the light.

"_**Then let's cut to the chase then shall we. I've come to give you a way out, give me your soul and I'll give you life. Fair enough?**_" I asked, smirking as the boy's eyes lit up as he took me in. He blinked then grinned staggering up.

"Deal."

"_**Good. My name is Sin, I'm the devil. You will follow my every order and serve me until your damnation to hell, clear?**_" I said snappishly, walking forward, my hooves making clicking sounds on the pavement. He nodded and I reached out for him with a clawed hand slowly, my eyes burning bright.

Then I brushed a claw against his forehead, pulling back his back and chaotic soul. It twisted violently when I released it into the air. I quickly snatched it, and drew out a grey trench coat.

Each marking for Sin's were different for each generation. First it was swords, guns, hats, horses, armor, shields, you get the idea. I had no control…it was just an adaptation of what sinners viewed as armor.

He fell onto his knee's, his dark eyes becoming hollow as he let his hair fall over his face. His eyes wouldn't decompose like V's did, but they would as time passed. My hooves deformed into clawed feet as the sin faded from my mind.

"They called me Bones," He said, grinning. I nodded.

"_**Now they'll call you Insanity boy. Go find North and the others Insanity. You'll know where to go.**_" I howled, spreading my wings and taking off. Sin's weren't like me. I could make deals, and move around them so long as I followed them to the letter; not the intention. Sin's were the opposite, they _had_ to follow my intention, which was so very convenient.

I walked though, practically smelling a woman who oozed pride. Her life was about to end, most likely from all the raised sin in the air. She had been shot by her boyfriend when she refused to sell herself. Personally, I couldn't blame her. But then again, I was also carrying around the world's pride in my head so maybe I was just biased.

When I found her, she was lying near her house. It was nice, and she'd had a nice life, it seemed. She was dressed in beautiful clothing, and even dying she was held together and strong.

I looked down at the woman, her face was contorted in fear and pain. She was very pretty, with dark skin and curly hair that tamely still framed her face.

"_**Do you want to die, girl**_?" I asked, and she glared up at me hatefully. Or tried to, I was still concealed in the darkness. I couldn't help but grin anyway. This was going to be too easy.

"I ain't afraid of dyin' bitch." She spat out, her dark eyes raking over where she suspected I was. The woman pulled herself up onto her elbows, blood spilling out of her bullet wounds.  
"_**I wasn't asking if you were **_afraid._** I was asking if you wanted to die**_?" I hissed through my teeth as my smile widened. This was even easier than insanity.

Her dark eyes flickered to the ground before she looked back up at me definitely.

"No. I don't want to die."

"_**Then I've got a way out for you girl. Stand up, you've got no reason to be lying on the ground anymore. All you have to do is give me your soul, and you don't have to die,**_" I explained patiently. She scowled and something softened in her eyes.

"Are you the devil or something?" She inquired, and I my smile became fierce.

"_**Is that a yes I hear?**_" I drawled sarcastically, trying to put pressure on the girl. She nodded once, her jaw set and stood.

I wasted no time, ripping her soul out, and storing it away. I gave her a gold jacket, and gave her the same orders and instructions.

She left before bowing, and I shifted back more, my suit ruined and ripped while my hair was loose and wild. My horns stayed, and my teeth were still long, but other than that, I was normal.

I grit my teeth as I thought of the next sin. Sacrifice. One of the most powerful and unrecognized of them all. So many people were condemned to hell for it; yet it was still a prized virtue and sin. Some just didn't know when to draw the line; like V. She murdered a man instead of just disarming him. Her intent was murder, and so she had sinned.

It was also the hardest to find. I sighed, and twirled my walking stick before tapping it on the ground. I had already found the hopeless individual to carry the burden.

It was a small town in New England. She was sitting on a rocky beach, her eyes wise beyond her years before she witnessed a murder and stepped in. Murdered went down before her, his friend finishing her off while the boy ran.

She was killed instead, and the boy she protected fled while her murderer chased him. It's all happened before time and time again.

I appeared there, scowling as I saw the violet light of dawn. I was running out of time fast. So fast, it was almost unreal.

I stood over her, carefully avoiding the blood on the sand.

"Hello girl." I greeted. Her blue eyes opened as she stared up at me.

"Well hello. Um, I thought I was dying…?"

"No. You're in-between. Not dying, not dead, and not alive. You've got a choice, you can die, or fork over your soul for extra time." I said snappishly, glaring up at the sky.

"Oh." She answered, like she understood completely. "Well… I suppose I'll have to say yes. I mean, I don't want to die…" She trailed off. I smiled.

"Excellent. You can stand now. I have something very important for you to do, and you alone. I will pass you information of Jack Frost, and you need to find him for me. I have a feeling that he's gone and done something stupid and reckless." I explained briskly, raising my hand and taking her soul. The relief I felt was overwhelming, and the girl left with my order. I turned, my suit now unwrinkled and my hair pinned back up into place.

My fedora was still missing, but at least my horns had disappeared. I couldn't say if my eyes had returned to normal, but who really cares. The important thing was finding North, Tooth, and Rat Bastard.

I tapped my walking stick, materializing in a small town. Oh joy, now how to hunt down dying children's tale creatures.

More importantly, Sacrifice needed to find Jack. The boy had a good heart, and the old Sacrifice thought he'd make the right choices in the end…

But I couldn't put my stock in a boy who had been shunned, forgotten by the world. Hell, the world didn't even think of him, not even in passing. He didn't even want to become a guardian in the first place, for fuck's sake! How could I put all of my faith in him?! I couldn't. No.

I couldn't just rely on him. I had to make sure I did my part, to aid him. This isn't my story, it was his. That didn't mean he deserved my blind faith. That doesn't mean I'd condemn him because he played a few pranks… It just meant I needed to have other options; I needed to be realistic of our situation. Unlike the other Guardians who wanted a quick solution and didn't see the need for fail-safe's, I did. My first fail safe didn't work, Pitch was still in the game, and we needed a back up. I just needed to make sure he stayed on his path, and there needed to be things that would ensure that happened at any cost.

Even main characters can make the wrong choices, and what if he turned out like Eleanor? The road to hell is paved with good intentions, I knew that better than anyone.

After all, who do you think built the road?

I could practically feel the lack faith, from both children and adults all around me. Wonderful…

The shadow's on the beach thickened and Pitch stepped out, his face triumphant and arrogant. I sneered.

"Isn't it a little past your bedtime Sin?" He jabbed, yellow eyes locking on to my pale ones. I grinned letting him see my long teeth. The King's eyes flickered before cooling.

"I wonder if the others have told you about Jack yet." He continued, his voice a sly drawl. My grin fell into an emotionless mask.

He was goading me, I know.

But…I couldn't let Jack get hurt. I was supposed to protect him after all…

And the idea of him getting injured was…unpleasant. My eyes narrowed and I centered my attention back on Pitch. Now was not the time to be feeling sentimental. I'd bite for now.

"No. I haven't spoken to them since you _attempted_ to imprison me." I replied easily, my voice smooth and heavy with arrogance against the near morning air.

Pitch's eyes again grew hard at my insult, and I smiled cruelly. I wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon.

"It's too bad; I really wanted to gloat. Your precious savior; Jack, isn't getting up anytime soon. Not that you would really care, after all, you didn't even want to help them in the first place did you?" The forgotten king went on, smiling horribly. My face grew impassive.

"And you came here to inflate your ego and rub it in my face?" I snapped back, my words harsh and violent where my face was blank. The King's smile grew and he stepped closer, his grey robe dragging dark shadows across the golden sand.

"Actually, I was going to tell you exactly where he was. Test your loyalties, so to speak. The sun is rising, and I was curious to see if you'd risk your own well being to go and save him. He's in Antarctica, wasting away. You couldn't help him even if you tried." He went on, the snide tones of his voice provoking Wrath. I ground my teeth together.

"I'm not the same kind of evil as you are, Pitch. You're Dark, selfish, with complete disregard for the balance of things. My evil lies in my neutrality. I see bad things happen to people every day; and because I do nothing, I am evil. Hell, I even cause some of the bloodshed. But you, you're a cancer. You'd bleed the world of color and life until it was long dead and grey like you." I remarked, rude and blunt. My face was calm, but my mind was rushing.

I had to save Jack.

Pitch glowered at me before smirking. "So does that mean you're going to save him? The boy that the world never bothered to know when they passed him by?"

Faster than he could register, I punched him hard in the throat.

"I guess you're just going to have to guess." I said, my pale eyes distant as blue flames swirled around me. Unwanted tightness erupted in my chest at the thought of Jack turning against us or being hurt. It was a hindering feeling, and I scoffed at it, clawing at my chest to try and ease the tension. I rested in limbo for a moment, seeking Jack's essence. I found it, faint and soft. Relief washed through me, but the tension still remained in my chest.

I frowned as I teleported. Stupid feelings.

Before I knew it I was on a barren white landscape; the sun shining high in the sky. Pain wracked my body, my clothes burning away to reveal my true form.

I howled, long sharp teeth trying in vain to smite the sun as it burned me to my bones. Horns ripped out of my skulled, long and curled as my feet became cloven and wings appeared. The transformation only intensified the pain, my fake human skin no longer protecting me. The black down grew up my arms and leg's, stopping at my knee's and elbow's as my walking stick lengthened into it's pitch fork. My dark hair grew and flame laced my form.

I grunted, taking a torturous step forward. The pain was so much, it felt like I was being thrown into the sun. I heard a squeak and a voice and headed towards it, flapping my wings to help propel me forward.

I felt blood drip out of my nose, eyes and ears. This couldn't be healthy for me…When was the last time I'd been in the sun this long?

It hurt so much. The white world around me was starting to blur when I stumbled and fell into a crack.

I was in so much pain I couldn't even cry out in shock or pain when I hit the icy floor.

"Sin?!" A voice called, and something touched my arm. I hissed at the touch as it dragged me from the murderous light.

I heard a frightened squeak and in the shadow's my vision cleared. Jack was blushing and looking away while Baby Tooth covered her eyes. I looked down and saw that I was partially covered in rags. Hmph, they still covered all the important areas. I scowled. He was worried about my NAKEDNESS instead of the fact that I had BLOOD RUNNING OUT OF MY FACE and the HORRENDOUS BURNS AND PAIN I WAS IN. Still, it was nice to know that he was alive.

"_**Jack… Nice to know you're still kickin'…**_" I rasped, and he flinched looking back at me.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked, quite obliviously in my opinion. I grinned.

"_**Came to save your ass, stupid and I just happened to have walked through sunlight a little too long. With all the sin floating around, I'll heal soon enough and we'll get out of here.**_" I grumbled, my monstrous voice making Baby Tooth hide behind Jack's hair. I rolled my eyes. The thing was too damn skittish.

"Then why are you all..um…monstered out?" He said, awkwardly. I looked at him.

"_**Didn't you ever hear that Sinner's can't hide under the sun? Well, it's true in my case. This is my true form and the sun strips away the human guise I wear. Why, is it a **_**problem?**_" _I growled, daring him to say anything. He doesn't know shit about the real monsters of this world; and for the world's sake, he can't be so naïve anymore.

"You just look so different. The last time you were like that…" He started his voice fading away.

My glare made him continue. "It was intimidating. All those stories about the Devil. I can see why Pitch would be scared."

"_**You forget. I'm not some patron saint of children, so don't let my human face fool you. This is who I am, who I have always been. Even when I was alive, this was what my soul looked like. I told you, I'm not a nice person. I'm not a hero. I'm evil."**_

_** "I kill humans. I tempt them into sinning. I twist their lives and inspire evil so that the righteous can see them and never falter. I am the evil of adults, where the Guardians are the good of children. I'm malicious and paranoid, and that's why the Man sent me to help you. Because while you all are good and naïve like children, Darkness and I are not. We do not play by your silly rules. We pull out all the stops; we are ruthless and cut-throat, cutting down our allies as soon as our enemies. I think it's come time for you to know who I am, and stop trying to glorify or save me.**_" I said strongly, my voice deep and hollow. Jack blinked and looked at me again as I wiped the blood off my face.

"But you're not evil, you came to save me. You're not a monster. I know you're not. You just look and think a little differently now, that's all." Frost argued; blue eyes brimming with sincerity.

I laughed, a cold and harsh sound that lacked humor. _**"You are much too ignorant. I was evil in life, and so am evil in death. But nice try anyway. How'd you end up down here?**_"

"Pitch tricked me…North and Bunny were really pissed at me for screwing things up…and so I came here. Pitch got my staff and broke it." He went on, clutching his broken staff to him before laughing grimly.

"I did get my memories back though. And I kind of wanted to talk to you about some of them."

I looked at him, curious. What, did he leave some chick pregnant and need to visit her in hell or something? Or maybe he had a friend that was condemned?

"I, uhm, you. I remember you." Jack said bluntly, his blue eyes downcast. I glanced at him sharply, my brow furrowing.

"_**I think I would've remembered you. Besides, if you knew me when I was alive, well, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me.**_" I said, looking away from him and down at the burns that covered my arms. All of them were because of Eleanor. She was my Sin, my mistake, the monster I unleashed.So in death, I pay for her mistakes. She was born at dawn, and she died at dawn, so the sun burns me.

I marked her grave, making it sacred, and in death, I cannot step on hallowed or sacred ground. My sword is gone in my true form, and all I have is the pitch fork she insisted on carrying. My flames are blue like her eyes, my burns are gold like her hair, and all of the Sin's…

Were the one's she had committed because of me. Sacrifice, Wrath, Pride, Lust, Hate, Sloth, Gluttony, Insanity…all of it. She bore every sin on this earth equally.

This is my hell. My sentence for turning my sister into a monster. I've always known it, and so I will carry out my sentence.

"You saved me, me and my sister. We were going to starve in the woods when our dad left us; and you came out of no-where, starving and half dead. You taught me how to survive and have fun and…then you died. In that house fire with that…man. That man…Grayson, I think. But I remember you, Elena. That beautiful woman who saved us." He went on, and my eyes clouded. That brown haired boy was Jack. The same Jack.

"_**I bet you both didn't know I was just as dangerous as Grayson, if not more so. What happened to you?**_" I mused looking over at Jack, who was so much older than the one I'd left behind with his sister all those centuries ago. No wonder I didn't recognize him. He had brown hair and eyes back then, his face was tanner and much smaller. I met him when he was about seven or eight at the most.

"_**It's useless to dwell on the past. I don't really know why you even wanted your memories back in the first place. They're nothing but useless baggage and ash.**_" I finished, standing as strength flooded my limbs, my burns fading away as I regained my human form.

Unfortunately, my fedora was still missing and my hair wouldn't pin up.

Jack looked down for a moment at his staff. "I can't do anything. Pitch broke my staff." He said quietly. I glanced over at him sharply, frowning.

"The staff is just a tool, a catalyst that speeds up your magic. The magic to repair it lies in you, all you have to do is dig deep and find what drives you the most." I said softly, my voice still rough from the change.

Jack and Baby Tooth both looked down at his staff, which started to glow and shake. I smirked. Told you so.


	9. The Beginning of the End

Sin and Fear

The Beginning of the End

I stood, shaking as Jack beamed. The fairy/bug thing buzzed around excitedly, dancing through the air.

"I did it." Jack stated, breathless. I smirked before it softened into a smile.

"Of course it did." I replied, brushing back my hair. I grasped my cane tightly and stood, reaching out into the shadows for my hat. It appeared, and with a flick of my hand was back on my head. Hope had returned it seemed.

I pushed out in my mind for the sins. They were across the world, drinking and spreading sin like they were drunks. Well, some of them were going to be by default. Jack looked at me, curiosity in his bright blue eyes.

"What are we going to do now Sin? I mean, Pitch is so powerful…And without the others, what can we do?" He asked, and I smiled.

"I'm going to get us back to the guardians, and there we'll find out what our odds are. Till then, I'd suggest you don't worry your innocent little mind about it." I said, my words somewhat sharp. Yeah, I believed in the kid. But he was naïve. Typically hero. He was still young.

I looked young, Jack was even taller than me, but I was older. Wiser. I'd been in situations where I had to be the bad guy. Hell, that's who I was. The devil.

"They won't want me back. I let you get captured by Pitch. I failed them." He said softly, looking down. I cast my eyes over to him before looking back up at the sky.

"Well I'm back and now we have a fighting chance. Who cares if they forgive you? There's more at stake." I said passively. I offered out my arm, and Jack glanced over. He smiled and looped his arm around mind. Baby Tooth landed on his shoulder and tittered nervously.

I raised my black cane, tapping it against the ground and brining us back to the scattered guardians.

I pride myself (ignore the pun) on being a very strong-willed person. I can be cut throat and a bitch, but I was realistic.

When I saw what was left of the guardians I almost cried. Jack looked completely broken, shattered even. North was staggering, Tooth unable to even walk properly and Bunny… He was reduced to a small animal. My nostrils flared as I looked around, checking the shadows all around us for any nightmares.

"What happened?" Jack asked walking towards them.

"There's one person left Jack. Just one person believes in us." Tooth tittered softly, voice holding an ocean of sadness. They both looked at Jack before their gaze fell on me. I was standing tall, thin blade out as I looked around the small town.

"Sin, why aren't you suffering?" Tooth asked, something like denial and disbelief in her pretty voice. I looked over at her with bright blue eyes. She thought I had betrayed them. It stung a little to know they still didn't trust me, even on their deathbeds. Bunny hopped forward indignantly.

"I'd like to know that too."

"She's the devil. She is sin. She will always have a place in this world." North explained. I had never heard him sound so old and tired. This was the end of the road.

The Darkness around us solidified, swarming us.

I walked forward to the edge of the yellow light. The street lamps had gone out one by one until finally we were surrounded. I looked back over my shoulder at the broken heroes. It was time for me to step up until they could take the reins. They had never looked so scared in their lives, and what's worse. They weren't afraid for themselves. Bunny's quivering form, Tooth's labored breathing, North's resigned look; they weren't afraid of their fates. They were scared for the children.

Maybe I'm going soft.

Well, I've always had a soft spot for children.

But I took one last long look at them all and sighed. "Go. Find the kid and keep him safe, I'll stay here." I said, keeping all emotion from my voice. I didn't hear their responses. All I could here was the black sand swirling around us like a great storm.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see North, Jack behind him holding up Tooth.

"Sin, come with us. You have nothing to prove to us. I know who you are in here," He said, poking my head gently. "The sin has faded, you're not as strong as before. Fear has taken it's place." North finished, his old voice fading in and out. My lips thinned and I looked forward again.

"I know North. Someone has to stay behind, and I can hold my own." I said quietly, my unholy black wings shooting forth and knocking him gently back. My clothes disappeared as I transformed.

My teeth had elongated, my eye sockets hollowing out so that my eyes were just pinpoints of glowing blue light. Horns now curved back from my skull, and my dark hair was free and long. It swirled around me as my legs curled and popped becoming hoofed like a goat's. My hands were clawed, my tail swishing through the air impatiently. Black down covered my legs and arms.

"_**Leave.**_" I howled lowly, and I could feel their fear as they left me running off to find the last believer. The three sins stood behind me.

"**He's coming.**" Insanity giggled, poking the sand repeatedly.

"**Let him come.**" Pride snarled, stepping forward.

"**We're outmatched.**" Sacrifice said wisely, standing beside me. She was shorter than I, but I looked over at her regardless. Sacrifice was always my favorite.

"_**It's all about tactics.**_" I remarked, stepping forward as the sand attempted to invade the light. It backed off immediately, and Pride copied my actions.

"**He thinks the others are still here; he's trying to make us all nervous.**" Sacrifice sighed, and I nodded, blue flames swirling around me.

"**This is going to be so. Much. Funnnnn.**" Insanity squealed, and I grinned in response. Sacrifice stared at me with her wise blue eyes. They hadn't faded away yet; and she nodded moving away from me. Pride and Sacrifice shared the same look before Insanity caught on and they moved to stand at the edge of the light. I grinned monstrously as sand parted for Pitch.

"_**So, the King of Nightmares, the Forgotten King, Pitch Black. It's all come to this.**_" I said, laughing. I wanted to rip the bones from his body. Anger was on a war path through my head. I spun my pitchfork, blue flames rippling through the air before slamming it onto the ground. The others spread forward, running for the nightmares.

Pitch smirked, eyes glowing triumphantly. "Did they leave you here alone? I suppose I'm not the only forgotten one. I have to tell you though, you're going to lose." He said casually. I snorted, my wings stretching out as I stood taller.

"_**You think you're existence was bad before King? To be forgotten? That was just purgatory bitch. I'm dragging you straight down to hell.**_" I snarled through sharp grinning teeth. I could feel the nightmares back off for a moment before closing in behind their master.

He rushed me, raising his sand scythe. My nostrils flared and my wings unfurled as blue flames exploded around me, turning the sand into glass. My wings snapped back in close to my body as the weapon continued it's descent and I ducked low, throwing up my pitchfork.

It caught the scythe just in time.

Pitch's face was inches from mine, I roared lunging for his throat. My teeth snapped against empty air as Pitch disappeared in the darkness. I keep still, keeping tabs on the Sins. They were fine, fighting off the darkness. They were hopelessly overwhelmed, but it meant nothing. There was too much sin in the world for them to die now.

I spun, my pitchfork cutting through the dark weapon as Pitch appeared behind me. He recovered in a spilt second, firing a sand arrow at me. My wing bent forward and deflected it. I spun my pitch fork again, dragging it in a circle around me. Bright flame followed it, burning away the darkness.

Again, Pitch disappeared. Flames raced down my arm and I stuck my hand into the sand, grabbing him and yanking him back out. I stabbed him again, lifting him into the air. He grabbed my pitchfork and pulled himself off, vanishing. I turned and caught the scythe by the handle as he again tried to stab me in the back. My tail reached around and stabbed him repeatedly; but he healed instantaneously. My arms strained to pushed him back away from me and I staggered. This wasn't like the last fight

No, because Pitch was finally even stronger than me.

My eyes were blazing, the temperatures around us plummeting as the pavement cracked. I opened my maw, flying at Pitch. Nightmares chased behind me, trying in vain to catch me. I gripped my own black weapon tightly, upper cutting into Pitch before he could react. He stood and stared at me, smiling with jagged teeth of his own before I knew what was happening.

I dropped my weapon fast, and in a second it had turned into black sand. I hissed, standing tall.

A minute into this fight and I was already at a disadvantage.

Pitch laughed, a charming and disturbing sound. "This isn't at all like the last time we fought, Sin. The world is literally mine." Hawk-like eyes watched mine and I smiled horribly.

"_**You forget who you're talking to, shunned King of Nothing. My place in this world is indisputable. Your presence means nothing compared to mine. You're nothing but a child's fear.**_" I said, ripping my claws across his face. They cut deep, black blood staining the road as he fell back.

They healed quickly, but not before I flew at him, head bowed. I collided with him, jerking my head up so my horns cut under his ribcage. He grunted, then screamed as I poured blue fire in through the wound. We were up above the clouds before I threw him down, flinging him back down to the earth. Lightning light up the world around me and I watched passively as he fell.

"_**And I am the Devil. You may be stronger now; but I will drag you down into hell once you falter. Fear is nothing compared to Sin.**_"

He recovered just as quickly as before, black sand launching him back up. I waited patiently as he flew towards me, calmly dodging him. I was turning to slash at him again when the scythe ripped through me, cutting the tendons of my wings and stabbing through my chest. Ouch.

It hurt like a motherfucker.

I fell towards the earth fast, desperately trying to heal as I fell. I tried not to move my wings so they'd heal faster; but falling to your death from the sky makes some wing-instincts kick in and so they twitched in vain. I plummeted fast, unable to properly move my wings and when I tried; it did nothing but make it more painful and slow down the healing process.

"How the mighty have fallen." Pitch mused watching me fall. I hit the ground with a sickening crunch; and I felt several bones break. The sky was filled with darkness, the moon covered up. I opened my eyes and roared, flames rising up from the earth to give me cover. The tendons were trying to reconnect; and my bones frantically scrambling together.

_What did you want for me to do Man in the Moon? Die for them?_ I asked silently. There was no answer, no silver light to show the way. There was nothing but swirling darkness that was closing in as my wounds slowly healed. My body wasn't meant to handle this and while there was enough sin in the world to keep me alive…I was still weaker than normal.

If only I hadn't walked in the light, I would've been fine.

I tried to stand, feeling my arms crunch as I moved them, but I fell. I grit my horrible teeth and tried again, ignoring Pitch's laughter. I fell, my wounds opening yet again.

Damn.

I fell again, the asphalt digging into the semi-closed holes riddling my wings, shoulders and abdomen.

Ignore the pain.

My arm crunched at an awkward angle as I attempted to lift myself up off the ground. I hissed in pain, my eyes watering. It burned. It stung.

Flames were beginning to protectively surround me, solidifying the sand harmlessly when a small voice caught my attention and I felt something grasp my hand.

I looked up into the large eyes of a child. It was Sophie. Wild, stringy blond hair drooped onto my face as the child hugged me; trying in vain to lift me up. Something wet ran down my hair and I winced. Snot and tears. In my hair. Wonderful.

I looked up into the sky, seeing a familiar blue hooded figure launch into the sky. I grunted as Sophie climbed onto my back, sitting cross legged and grabbing my horns. I could see other children running in the distance with North, Tooth and Bunny. My wounds finally started closing, faster now that I'd stopped moving.

"Vroom Vroom." Sophie said from behind me. I smiled, flames running again up my arms. I was careful not to let them touch the kid. I felt my bones slowly but surely pop back into place. I rose, the kid sitting firmly on my shoulders as I raised one claw.

The ground split and damned souls rose up, chasing after the many nightmares.

"_**Vroom Vroom**_."

My hair wound around the girl, keeping her secure as I shot up into the air to fight off nightmares. I tore through them, snarling and burning until I cast my eyes over to see Jack blast Pitch. Suddenly, everything stopped and we just watched. Jack was the hero. This was Jack's fight.

I stared, shocked, as the sand around Pitch became golden, swirling above Pitch's head in a chaotic and beautiful cloud until Sandy stepped out. Back from the dead, Sandman?

I smiled and turned away, fighting off the nightmares. Suddenly, they paused, and turned to their master. They seemed to take a deep breath before their yellow eyes narrowed and the chased after him. Sandy glared at Pitch as he ran the black sand around him reverting back to it's golden shine. Whales and unicorns and all sorts of wonderful things flew around us, lighting up the night.

Jack was busy freezing things while North, Tooth and Bunny fought on the ground. They kept the children safe. I watched. I waited until Pitch finally fell.

Then I saw the moon, it's silver light eclipsing even the darkest shadows. Contentment filled my chest as it's light turned to Pitch. I looked down at them all on the ground, surrounding the forgotten King. His yellow eyes showed bitterness, anger, and fear. He was afraid of being forgotten again. He screamed at the moon, the other Guardians and children watching him sadly.

"Why them!? What have I ever done?!" He screamed, shadows pooling around him. The moons light weakened, and I gently floated down to him. I changed back, my elegant clothing and cane back. Sophie whimpered softly, grabbing my hat and pulling over her face to avoid Pitch.

"You completely ruined the balance of things. You took away hope and love and happiness from children. You deserve your wretched fate until you can understand what your place is in this world." I answered coldly. The moon shone brighter at my back, my shadow spilling over Pitch's form. He scowled, almost snarling save for the fear and sadness in his eyes.

I raised my thin sword.

"I will not hesitate to end you. Because you have wronged." I said icily and Jack started. North grabbed his shoulder and everyone waited. My pale blue eyes were narrowed harshly.

"Fear has a place in the world. This is the _only_ reason I'm not going to kill you; do you understand?" I asked softly. Pitch's eyes widened and he sneered.

"Weakened by stupid children's stories. I will be back." He snarled sinking into the darkness. Sophie put the hat back on my head.

"Rawr." Sophie growled, shaking her fist at where Pitch used to be sitting. I grabbed her gently, taking her off my shoulders and setting her onto the ground. She looked at me with large eyes before jumping.

"Yay!" She squealed. Everyone laughed and soon golden sand swirled around us reaching across the sky. I walked away from the crowd, letting Sophie rejoin her brother and friends. I stared, watching the wondrous show when Sandy walked next to me. He looked up and smiled warmly. I tipped my hat, smiling back.

"Good to have you back little man." I said, and he gave me a thumbs up. He shot up into the sky, conducting the good dreams through the sky.

Jack came and stood next to me. "It's finally over. I got what I wanted and Pitch is gone." He sighed, crossing his arms. I smiled, looking at his pale face in the moonlight.

"Not for good though. He'll be back." I remarked, looking up at the moon. Jacks Caribbean blue eyes met mine and I saw doubt. I blinked and looked away.

"For what it's worth, I never thought you would betray us." He said smiling. I laughed.

"For what it's worth, I never thought you would let us down." I shot back lightly, resting my hands on my cane. Jack chuckled.

"I had my doubts."

"You pulled it off, and that's all that matters. I'm just surprised I managed to pull off this 'hero' thing long enough to put Pitch back in his place." I said, lightly reminding him that I wasn't good. I was evil. End of story. Jack sighed watching the golden sand light up the sky.

"You're not that bad Sin. You just like to think you are." He argued. My lips thinned.

"You're naïve. But that being set aside, you handled Pitch well." I breezed, changing the subject. It wasn't the place to be arguing.

Suddenly a ball of snow hit my face. I blinked as I saw Jack through another one. Flames sprung up around me, melting it instantly. I smirked and he pouted.

"That's not fair."

"Aw, too bad. Life's not fair." I said, flicking my cane and hurling snow at him. He stared at me, drenched in it and I grinned.

He brushed himself off, clearing the crystal ice off of his blue hoodie. His eyes sparkled as he sat down. I stood next to him, watching the others have fun.

"You can be fun; but you're so serious." Frost remarked. I shrugged, looking away from his handsome features. He was joking, I knew. It still didn't bother me much. I knew I was serious.

"You're the spirit of children and happiness dipshit. I'm the Devil. How else am I supposed to act?"

"I guess you've got a point." He admitted, standing close to me. I grinned mischievously as I saw him blush. Payback's a bitch, isn't it? Through snow at me will you…

I swept up a handful of snow behind my back and leaned towards him, my lips brushing his cool cheek and stopping at his ear. I sighed dramatically, my grin huge.

"_Got you._" I whispered, throwing the snow right in his face. I smiled smugly and walked off behind a back alley. My smile grew when I heard him laugh, but I kept walking through the darkness regardless. I had to find carriers for the sin before anything. I had Sacrifice stay with them all to keep me updated.

All was well.

I tapped my cane in the darkness and appeared in Chicago. The air smelled of blood and lies; it was gorgeous. So many wretched damned to pick from.

I stalked the streets, only a few people looking my way. When they did, I met their eye and grinned showing my sharp teeth and darkened my eyes. They didn't look back as I walked away. A shame. I liked it when they _tried_ to fight and kill me.

I turned down a dark alley, finding a red headed whore who was dying and taking her soul. It was nothing special. She was the new Greed. Her soul was extremely clingy and annoying but it was shipped down to hell soon enough.

I stilled as something settled on my shoulder. I smiled cruelly. "Pitch."

He chuckled. "Sin. How nice to see you. Did you and Jack have a fallout?" He sneered, lifting his head off of my shoulder and coming to stand in front of me. My smile sharpened.

"Of course. He wanted to name our first child Eugene and sadly, it just wasn't embarrassing enough for me. I liked Bertha." I said smoothly, sarcasm rolling off my words. His yellow eyes narrowed as he smiled.

"And it was going _so well_ wasn't it? Did he decide you were too cruel for him Blackheart? Or maybe he was just too childish for you." He went on snidely. I smiled sweetly.

"Let me put it to you this way King, my romance life doesn't concern you _in_ any_ way_. So why don't you go back to the shadows and sulk for another three centuries." I dismissed, walking back towards the street lamp.

"Make no mistake _Sin_ I will be coming back and this time I will make the all disappear." He hissed from behind me.

"Empty threats and bitterness don't suit you well King. As for the cliché, well it looks absolutely hideous on you." I jabbed, tapping my cane and appearing in California and leaving Pitch far behind. Back to the good old days now. Just how I liked it.

I whistled softly as I walked down the streets and stopped at a grand house. A window broke and I grinned, pushing my hat back so I could see better. Things were better now, much better. Pitch was down and now once I got rid of the sin in my head, I was taking a vacation to Hell for a while. There were things about Pitch I was curious about, and the answers were kept in the deepest of prisons there.

Jack could celebrate without me; besides. I was definitely going back once I'd found out Pitch's secrets. North would need to know so in the future, they'd be better prepared.

I pushed the door open with my cane, sliding in. My smile widened.

Hello Lust.

* * *

Okay, back for now it seems! I'm not ending it here like I originally though. People who wanted Jack/Sin are really whooping the Pitch/Sin fans, I must say. And a huge shoutout to the ONE person who voted tooth. I laughed so hard trying to wrap my mind around that, you have no idea. So, I wanted to develop any relationship Sin might have with either one of them over a few chapters.

I've already kind of done that (very subtlety) but I wanted to be a little more gradual and get in Pitch's past in here. So, hoped you liked it. And please drop a review. They make me write faster and inspire me :P


End file.
